


Grow up

by greatufo



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020), Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: M/M, Multi, OOC, Omega Verse
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-24 16:28:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 25,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30075036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greatufo/pseuds/greatufo
Summary: Warning: 3p, NTR, another worldYazoo is Omega, Kadaj & Loz are AlphaYazoo luôn muốn Alpha của mình sẽ phải là người cao lớn, hiền lành, chiều chuộng mình, nhưng Tu viện lại ghép đôi y với một Alpha vừa bé vừa lùn, lại còn vừa mới hết tuổi thiếu niên.
Relationships: Kadaj/Loz/Yazoo (Compilation of FFVII), Sephiroth/Cloud Strife, Zack Fair/Aerith Gainsborough
Kudos: 2





	1. Trẩu

**Author's Note:**

> Cái plot này nó sai nhiều thứ lắm, chẳng hiểu sao tôi viết ra nữa, còn viết rất nhiệt tình hăng say...  
> Hi vọng tôi sẽ đủ skill để viết cho cái sai trái của nó biến thành hợp lý ahihi.

1.  
Trong Tu viện này, Yazoo là Omega xuất sắc nhất. Không chỉ về xuất thân, nòi giống, nhan sắc, sức khoẻ sinh sản, y còn luôn đứng đầu cả về thành tích học tập lẫn thể chất, dù những cái đó chả ai quan tâm trên một Omega. Sao cũng được, đơn giản là y muốn mình hoàn hảo mà thôi. Mà vì y đã hoàn hảo, nên dù là Omega y sẽ có quyền lựa chọn Alpha cho mình chứ?

Những Omega khác trong Tu viện vẫn thường trộm mơ mộng phỏng đoán Alpha tương lai mà mình sẽ được ghép cặp như thế nào, có đẹp trai không, da trắng hay là rám nắng, tóc vàng hay tóc đen… Yazoo cũng thế, nhưng không mơ mộng, y muốn Alpha tương lai của mình phải đúng như những gì y đã tính toán.

Hắn phải cao to, ít ra m9 mới đạt chuẩn, vì chính y đã cao m8 rồi, không m9 trở lên đâu có đẹp đôi? Cơ thể phải săn chắc, cơ bắp cuồn cuộn, ngực đồ sộ càng tốt, để y ngã vào đó cho thoải mái.  
Nhưng quan trọng hơn cả là phải yêu thương y, chiều chuộng y hơn tất cả mọi thứ trên đời. Có Omega nào không thích được cưng nựng, chăm sóc, bảo vệ đâu cơ chứ. Nhất là với kẻ vừa khó tánh khó chiều, vừa kén cá chọn canh như y. 

Nhưng mà dù có là người hoàn hảo nhất, thì y vẫn chỉ là Omega thôi, làm gì có quyền quyết định tương lai của mình. 

“Đừng có tỏ thái độ như thế! Vị trí này của con Omega cả nước đều thèm muốn đấy!” Ma sơ hét lên khi thấy y bĩu môi dè bỉu. 

Làm Omega của Alpha Thống lĩnh sao? 

Alpha Thống lĩnh ở thế giới này chỉ có duy nhất một mà thôi. Trong nhân loại, Alpha đã là chủng người kiệt xuất về sức mạnh và trí tuệ, nhưng tất cả vẫn chỉ là trò đùa trước Alpha Thống lĩnh. Hắn chỉ cần một ngón tay cũng đủ khiến cho Alpha bình thường xuống bán muối cùng ông bà. Không có lý giải khoa học nào cho sức mạnh của Thống lĩnh, bởi sức mạnh này không di truyền qua gen. Đời sau của một Thống lĩnh cũng chỉ là Alpha hoặc Omega thông thường, thậm chí có cả Beta. Sức mạnh ấy thức tỉnh ở một Alpha bất kì nào đó, sau khi Thống lĩnh đời trước khuất núi. Vì thế nhân loại cho rằng sức mạnh của Thống lĩnh chính là do thần linh ban cho, và Alpha Thống lĩnh là kẻ được người lựa chọn.

Vậy là họ đã tìm thấy Thống lĩnh đời này rồi sao? Sao chưa công bố nhỉ?  
Yazoo thắc mắc trên đường dẫn tới sảnh lớn, Thống lĩnh đang chờ y ở đó. 

Alpha của y sẽ là Thống lĩnh sao?  
Với một Omega ngu ngốc nào khác, hẳn sẽ vui mừng đến chết luôn được. Omega của Thống lĩnh, Đệ nhất phu nhân của Đế quốc này, nghe thật cao sang chói lọi làm sao. Nhưng y biết cái bánh trên trời rơi xuống như thế sao có thể dễ ăn được. Sức mạnh vô song cùng quyền lực tuyệt đối, chưa từng có Thống lĩnh nào trong lịch sử được ghi nhận là hoà ái dễ gần, hay là cưng chiều vợ con hết. Quan trọng hơn cả là, Thống lĩnh có đặc quyền có nhiều Omega. Đệ nhất phu nhân, vì sẽ có Đệ nhị, Đệ tam, Đệ tứ. 

Nhưng có nhận ra thì đã sao? Yazoo vẫn phải nhận mệnh mà kết đôi với Thống lĩnh mà thôi. Chấp nhận thực tại, y quỳ gối xuống trước kẻ sẽ trở thành bạn đời của mình chỉ trong vài phút nữa.

“Tên?”  
Kẻ trước mặt cất tiếng. Giọng nói lanh lảnh mang âm điệu của thiếu niên. 

Thiếu niên sao?  
“Yazoo” Y trả lời trong hoang mang.

“Tên hay đấy. Ngẩng mặt lên.”  
Thống lĩnh ra lệnh.

Yazoo từ từ ngẩng đầu lên. Thứ đầu tiên y nhìn thấy, thay vì là một đôi giày da hay giày đinh quân đội, lại là một đôi sneaker hoa văn punk trẩu tre hết cỡ. Tiếp đấy là một đôi chân mảnh khảnh bó trong một chiếc quần jean rách toè loe. Cuối cùng, quả nhiên chủ nhân của style thời trang xteen đó là một gương mặt non choẹt, không chắc đã qua 16 tuổi.

Nhưng mặc cho gương mặt bầu bĩnh búng ra sữa, hay độ tuổi non nớt lý ra cần người giám hộ, thì khí thế trên người cậu ta vẫn là của một Thống lĩnh. Sự kiêu căng ngạo mạn, ánh mắt khinh miệt tất cả thế gian.

Cậu ta nhìn chòng chọc vào Yazoo, săm soi từng sợi lông cọng tóc. Bị một người như thế nhìn, Yazoo không thể không cảm thấy sợ hãi, cơ thể không kiềm chế được mà run rẩy.

Đột nhiên, Yazoo phát hiện khoé miệng vị Thống lĩnh trẻ tuổi giương lên. Cậu ta… cười? Có vẻ là đang vui. Vậy là cậu ta hài lòng về mình? Thân thể Yazoo vẫn đang run, nhưng trong lòng lại thấy hưng phấn kì lạ. Y đã đạt được sự công nhận của Alpha mạnh nhất Đế quốc này! 

“Yazoo.” Thống lĩnh gọi tên y. “Anh có muốn làm Omega của ta không?” 

“Tôi… tôi được quyền lựa chọn sao?”  
Yazoo chưa từng nghe về việc Omega được phép từ chối sự ghép đôi của Tu viện, và luôn nghĩ việc ngỏ lời của Alpha cũng chỉ là tình tiết dối trá lãng mạn của phim ảnh mà thôi. 

Vị thống lĩnh trẻ tuổi cũng ngạc nhiên vì câu hỏi của y. Không biết là do cậu ta không hiểu sao lại phải hỏi như vậy, hay do cậu ta không lường được có người lại dám suy nghĩ đến việc từ chối mình? Dù sao thì, Thống lĩnh cũng đáp lại với nụ cười trên môi:  
“Ừ, được.” 

Nụ cười của cậu ta bao hàm sự tự tin tuyệt đối: sẽ không một ai có thể nói “không” với cậu. Ngạo mạn, ngông cuồng. Cá tính như thế chắc chắn không bao giờ có thể trở thành một người bạn đời lý tưởng. Nhưng lại khiến cho người ta si mê, tuân theo bất chấp lý trí.

“Tôi đồng ý.”


	2. Nhà giàu nó vậy

Yazoo theo Thống lĩnh về dinh thự, dọn thẳng vào phòng chính. Y không mang theo đồ đạc gì cả, vì Thống lĩnh không thích chờ đợi. Ma sơ cũng từng nói, để đón được Omega thuần khiết như y, các Alpha phải là những người giàu có và có địa vị cao trong xã hội. Họ thường chuẩn bị sẵn hết tất cả đồ dùng cho Omega tương lai, y chỉ việc mang cái thân vào hưởng dụng mà thôi. 

Vì thế khi bước vào căn phòng vốn là phòng ngủ của Thống lĩnh, y không ngạc nhiên chút nào khi thấy đồ đạc luôn là một cặp, nội thất còn có xíu xu hướng mềm mại ấm áp như phòng Omega vậy. Trái lại, người hoang mang ở đây lại là Thống lĩnh:

“Gì vậy? Sao tự nhiên sơn lại tường??? Hắt xì! Sao lắm hoa thế?? Ơ dàn máy game của ta đâu??? Quản gia!!!!!” 

Quản gia hốt hoảng giải thích với Thống lĩnh những điều theo thông lệ truyền thống trong lúc Yazoo cười ngặt nghẽo bên cạnh. Cười chán y mới giải vây cho lão quản gia khốn khổ:

“Nếu Thống lĩnh không thích thì cứ trở về như cũ đi, chỉ cần giường đủ rộng là được rồi mà.”

Thống lĩnh không có nhiều kiên nhẫn, khoát tay đuổi quản gia đi:  
“Dẹp bớt hoa đi, trả dàn máy về đây. Còn lại sao cũng được.” 

Nói xong cậu quăng mình lên giường, nhắm mắt nghỉ ngơi. 

Yazoo ngồi xuống cạnh Thống lĩnh. Y đã nhận ra Thống lĩnh là người phóng khoáng, không để ý tiểu tiết, là điển hình của kiểu người dễ sống chung. 

“Thống lĩnh thích chơi game sao?”  
Y cúi đầu bắt chuyện. Tư thế này sẽ khiến cho mái tóc dài suôn mượt của y phủ lên đối phương, làm cho họ bắt buộc phải chú ý đến y. 

Quả nhiên, Thống lĩnh mở mắt, cuốn lấy vài lọn tóc của y vân vê trong tay. Cậu ta nheo mắt nhìn y. Cái nhìn này đã chọc thủng tiểu xảo ban nãy của y, làm y chỉ còn biết xấu hổ nhìn sang hướng khác. 

Nhưng có vẻ Thống lĩnh không thấy phiền vì trò ranh ma be bé này. Cậu ta kéo mặt Yazoo lại, để y mặt đối mặt với mình.

“Khi nào đến kì phát tình của anh?” 

Yazoo giật mình. Thống lĩnh nóng lòng muốn đánh dấu y đến thế sao? 

“Còn một tuần nữa…”

Thống lĩnh hỏi nhưng lại không để tâm đến câu trả lời, cậu ta vuốt ve cần cổ Yazoo, gỡ cúc áo y, từ từ lần xuống xương quai xanh mảnh mai, rồi tiếp tục đi xuống.

“Nhưng không cần chờ đến lúc đó, chúng ta vẫn luôn có thể…” 

Thống lĩnh đã tháo bung hết cúc áo của Yazoo, ngực của y cứ như thế loã lồ ra trước mắt. Cậu ta lướt qua bộ ngực ấy như chuồn chuồn sà trên mặt nước, như có như không, chỉ để lại từng đợt xao động lăn tăn trên mặt hồ.

“Chỉ không thể đánh dấu hoàn toàn hay tiến vào sản đạo thôi, còn lại đều có thể… A!”

Đầu vú bất ngờ bị xiết chặt, Yazoo không thể không la lên. Thống lĩnh nãy giờ vẫn mang găng tay, chất liệu thô của găng tay khiến y càng bị kích thích. Y thậm chí có thể cảm nhận từng cử động của đôi bàn tay ấy đang khiến đằng sau y háo hức đến thế nào. Chết tiệt, hình như đã ướt rồi… 

“Đi tắm đi, rồi lát tiếp tục.” Thổi vào tai y một câu như thế, rồi Thống lĩnh ban cho y một nụ hôn an ủi, đuổi y đi tắm.


	3. Động phòng vui vẻ

Yazoo cảm thấy hết sức buồn rầu. Bộ đồ ngủ này là thứ duy nhất y mang theo khi đến dinh thự. Đây là thứ y tích cóp bao lâu mới mua được, nghĩ đêm đầu tiên của mình phải mặc nó mới xứng đáng. Một chiếc váy satin mỏng đến mức có thể thấp thoáng thấy đường cong cơ thể y uốn lượn sau đó, khoác ngoài bởi một chiếc áo ren dài, chẳng có tác dụng gì khác ngoài việc khơi gợi cho người khác muốn xé toạc nó ra.  
Nhưng giờ khi đối tượng là người ngoài kia, y lại thấy bộ đồ này thật rẻ tiền, thấp kém. Hở hang quá nhiều, lộ liễu không thể lộ liễu hơn… Thống lĩnh liệu có đánh giá y là kẻ lẳng lơ vì ăn mặc thế này không?  
Nhưng quần áo Thống lĩnh chuẩn bị cho y, hay phải nói là quản gia của Thống lĩnh chuẩn bị, thì thật sự quá nhàm chán. Một bộ pijama hoàn toàn không có gì đặc sắc, tuyệt đối có thể diệt mọi ham muốn sắc dục khi nhìn thấy!  
Không còn cách nào khác, Yazoo đành phải tạm chấp nhận khoác bộ váy ngủ lẳng lơ của mình, bước khỏi phòng tắm.

Lúc này Thống lĩnh đã lấy lại được dàn máy game của mình, đang hăng say giết “địch”. Thấy Yazoo bước vào, cậu ta mới rời mắt khỏi màn hình game, huýt sáo một cái, rồi quăng tay điều khiển đi, ngoắc y lại gần. Yazoo đã không cần thấp thỏm lo lắng xem Thống lĩnh có thích bộ đồ này không, nhưng tâm trạng y không vì thế mà thả lỏng được chút nào, vì Thống lĩnh đang ngắm nhìn y. 

Y vốn là kẻ tự mãn, bởi trong Tu viện y luôn là người xuất sắc nhất, những lời hâm mộ tán dương hay ghen tỵ gửi đến y nghe mòn cả tai, những thứ đó không ít thì nhiều cũng khiến y trở nên kiêu căng ngạo mạn. Cái nhìn của người khác không bao giờ làm y nao núng, càng săm soi y càng kiêu hãnh. Nhưng Thống lĩnh không phải họ. 

Thống lĩnh nhìn y, ánh mắt tràn ngập dục vọng không hề che giấu, báo cho y rằng y là con mồi mà chỉ trong phút chốc nữa cậu ta sẽ dùng đôi tay này, hàm răng này, thân thể này xé nát y ra thành từng mảnh nhỏ. Trực giác khi đối diện với nguy hiểm khiến y hoảng loạn, nhưng càng sợ hãi thân thể y lại càng hưng phấn. 

“Sao lại run lên như vậy?”  
Thống lĩnh hỏi. Bàn tay cậu ta theo đường xẻ của váy ngủ đã lần từ đùi lên hông, kéo cả váy lên, lộ ra quần chíp ren quyến rũ. Hành động thì sỗ sàng, ánh mắt thì dâm dục, nhưng câu hỏi lại được thốt ra với giọng điệu thật sự ngây thơ.

Yazoo chợt nhớ Thống lĩnh còn rất nhỏ tuổi, vậy thì rõ ràng là đây không chỉ là lần đầu của Yazoo, mà còn là lần đầu của Thống lĩnh. Phát hiện nho nhỏ này khiến y lâng lâng hạnh phúc.

“Hồi hộp muốn biết Thống lĩnh sẽ làm gì tiếp theo đấy.” 

Đáp lại y là trời đất chao đảo, loáng một cái y đã bị đẩy ngã nằm ngửa trên giường. Thống lĩnh tách hai chân y ra, len vào giữa đó, tốc váy y lên thật cao để toàn bộ hạ thân y phơi bày trước mắt. Cậu ta dường như vô cùng hứng thú với cái quần lót ren, vân vê một hồi vẫn thấy chưa đủ, phải tháo găng tay ra sờ soạng cho cảm giác được chân thật. 

“Cái này thú vị thật đấy.”  
Sờ phía ngoài thôi chưa đủ, Thống lĩnh bắt đầu lách cả vào bên dưới quần lót. 

“Chỗ này còn mượt hơn cả vải quần nữa.”  
“Chỗ này” là chỗ nào thì Yazoo có thể chẳng cần nhìn cũng biết. Bởi chỗ đó của y đang cương cứng lên vì mấy trò khiêu khích ngây thơ của Thống lĩnh.  
Y cũng không rõ đấy có gọi là khiêu khích không, bởi Thống lĩnh cứ như đang chơi một trò chơi thú vị, mải mê khám phá những thứ cậu ta chưa từng nhìn thấy.

“Bên trên này cũng rất tuyệt. Thống lĩnh có muốn sờ thử không?”  
Cứ tiếp tục bị kích thích như thế, Yazoo không dám chắc mình sẽ chịu nổi. Y liền đẩy một bên áo khoác voan cùng quai váy xuống, khiến cho bờ vai thon thả cùng bộ ngực trắng nõn hững hờ lộ ra thật kiều diễm, mong rằng Thống lĩnh sẽ bị phân tâm mà tha cho bên dưới của y.

Quả thật Thống lĩnh đã bị thu hút, cậu ta mau chóng dời một bàn tay lên ve vuốt bộ ngực yêu kiều đó, còn dùng móng tay gảy qua gảy lại nụ hoa trên đó nữa, cảm giác chơi đùa vô cùng thú vị. Nhưng Thống lĩnh càng chơi vui bao nhiêu thì Yazoo càng khổ bấy nhiêu, vì một bàn tay còn lại của Thống lĩnh vẫn không chịu từ bỏ bên dưới! Hơn những thế, nó còn đã khám phá mật huyệt nho nhỏ đã ướt nhẹp từ lâu, liền tìm cách chui vào.

“A!!”  
Bất ngờ bị chọc vào, Yazoo không kiềm được mà la lên, hai đùi hoảng hốt khép lại. 

“Dạng chân ra.”  
Thống lĩnh dừng lại động tác, không vui mà ra lệnh. 

Yazoo nuốt nước bọt. Bình thường y rất ghét bị sai khiến, kiểu gì cũng phải cáu gắt lại mới thôi. Nhưng với người đang ra lệnh đây, không hiểu sao y lại răm rắp nghe lời. Không chỉ bởi áp chế từ Alpha Thống lĩnh lên một Omega, mà từ sâu trong lòng y, y cũng không muốn người này buồn bực dù là một chút. 

Y run rẩy tách hai chân ra, đến lúc thấy Thống lĩnh lại nhoẻn miệng cười, y cảm thấy mình phải làm gì cũng đáng giá.

“Ngoan lắm.”  
Thống lĩnh cúi xuống, hé miệng gặm môi y. Một nụ hôn vô cùng không đạt chuẩn, nhưng lại khiến y kích động không thôi. Y ưỡn ngực lên, hai chân dang rộng hơn, hông cũng chuyển động theo tiết tấu bàn tay kia. Thống lĩnh muốn chơi, y sẽ tận lực theo hầu. 

Thống lĩnh cảm nhận được sự phục tùng của Yazoo, vô cùng hài lòng. Cậu ta phủ xuống Yazoo một nụ hôn thật sự, cuốn lấy tâm trí y, trong lúc đó hai bàn tay thì nghiền nát những thứ mềm mại phía dưới. 

Đến khi ngón tay kia của cậu ta chạm đến chỗ nào đó, Yazoo mới chịu hết nổi, phải dứt ra khỏi nụ hôn bạo lực kia mà van xin:

“Thống… Thống lĩnh… Bên này ngực cũng muốn…”

Thống lĩnh nhướn mày, chọc thêm vài cái vào điểm kia, rồi mới đáp lời:

“Nếu thế thì ai sẽ chăm sóc chỗ này của anh đây?”

“Có… có thể dùng nó được không?”  
Yazoo đánh bạo quơ tay xuống dưới, chạm vào đũng quần sưng phồng của Thống lĩnh.

“Muốn thì anh phải tự lôi nó ra đấy.”

\---  
Lúc Yazoo tỉnh dậy, Thống lĩnh vẫn đang ngồi trên giường cùng y, đánh ván game thứ 10. Thấy y tỉnh, cậu ta liền quăng máy đi, lật người nằm đè lên y. Thân thể thiếu niên khá nhẹ, Yazoo phải ôm cậu ta, sợ cậu lăn ngã mất. 

“Có mệt không?”- Thống lĩnh hỏi.

Y lắc đầu. Cách cậu ta nhìn y thế này, hẳn là muốn một cuốc nữa đây mà. Y cũng muốn cậu ta, lúc nào cũng muốn.

Thống lĩnh rúc mặt vào hõm cổ y, hít ngửi.  
“Xạ hương. Mùi của anh đấy hả?”

“Ừ.”

Thường thì mùi của Omega nếu không trong kì phát tình thì sẽ rất nhạt, nhưng do y là Omega thuần huyết, mùi pheromone y nồng hơn các Omega khác mấy lần. Cái này thật sự phiền toái, nên bình thường y phải sử dụng các chế phẩm hoá học để khử mùi bản thân, tránh các rắc rối không đáng có. Nhưng tối qua sau khi tắm y đã cố tình để nó phát tán ra, mục đích chẳng có gì khác ngoài kích tình người cần kích cả.

Nói đến đây, dường như đêm qua Thống lĩnh hoàn toàn không có phản ứng với mùi của y? Hay do Alpha Thống lĩnh có khả năng kiềm chế trước cám dỗ đến từ bản năng giống loài? Vậy thì cũng thần kì quá rồi đi? 

Vì không bị mùi Omega kích thích nên Thống lĩnh cũng không phát ra mùi của Alpha sao? Trên người cậu ta có thể thấy thoang thoảng một mùi hương thanh mát ngòn ngọt, như vị của trái táo xanh còn đang mơn mởn trên cây, nhưng hàm lượng pheromone Alpha trong đấy quá ít, nếu không phải uy áp của Thống lĩnh quá khủng khiếp thì e sẽ có người nghi ngờ giới tính cậu ta mất. 

Điều đó giờ cũng không quan trọng lắm, không ai dám nghi ngờ giới tính của Alpha Thống lĩnh cả. Nhưng sức cuốn hút của bản thân Yazoo với Thống lĩnh thì đang cần đặt dấu hỏi chấm lớn ở đây.

“Mùi của anh quyến rũ thật đấy.”  
Một câu phát ra bâng quơ từ Thống lĩnh khiến cho Yazoo lấy lại chút tự tin đang bị rách nát. Y thấy Thống lĩnh liếm hõm cổ mình, nghĩ hẳn cậu ta muốn tìm tuyến thể đây, liền xoay người trưng gáy ra cho Thống lĩnh dễ bề thao tác. 

Thống lĩnh khá hài lòng trước sự ngoan ngoãn của Yazoo, liền hôn lên gáy y trước nhe nanh ra cắn. Khi răng cậu ta ngập sâu trong da thịt ngọt lành trước mắt, thì cũng là lúc hậu huyệt của Yazoo đột ngột bị nhồi đầy rồi liên tục đưa đẩy. Cũng không quá đau đớn bởi bên trong đó vẫn ngập ngụa tinh dịch và dịch cơ thể từ đêm qua, nhưng bất ngờ vẫn khiến y phải thét lên:

“Ahhh… Thống lĩnh! Thống lĩnh!...”

“Gọi Kadaj đi.”


	4. Vẫn là nhà giàu

Yazoo không thể tin được, y không hề ở trong kì phát tình, vậy mà y cùng Kadaj có thể suốt hai ngày trời chỉ ngủ rồi làm tình, còn chẳng màng ăn uống. Đến lúc y cảm thấy mình sắp tinh tẫn nhân vong, khóc lóc cầu xin Kadaj tha cho mình thì mới được thả đi tắm. 

Rõ ràng Kadaj rất thích y, tuy rằng có thể do y là người đầu tiên của cậu ta, mới lần đầu nếm hương vị trái cấm sẽ khiến cậu ta có hứng thú đặc biệt hơn với đối tượng, nhưng Yazoo tự tin mình có thể kéo dài cơn hứng thú này thật lâu thật dài về sau.

Thế nhưng Kadaj vẫn không đánh dấu y.

Đúng vậy, dù cho hôm qua cậu ta đã không ít lần cắn tuyến thể y nhưng cuối cùng vẫn không phải là đánh dấu. Chỉ là tình thú nhất thời khiến cậu ta làm vậy mà thôi. 

Tại sao vậy nhỉ?

Y vuốt mái tóc dài sang một bên, chạm vào phần gáy rải rác vết cắn. Không phải là đánh dấu nên các vết thương khép miệng lại rất nhanh, chỉ vài tiếng nữa thôi sẽ lành lại như chưa bao giờ trải qua dày vò. 

Yazoo thở dài. Giờ nếu hỏi thẳng Kadaj thì có mất giá quá không nhỉ? Làm gì có Omega nào trong tình trạng tỉnh táo lại đi cầu Alpha đánh dấu mình chứ? Thôi kệ, dù sao một tuần nữa y sẽ tiến vào kì phát tình thực thụ. Y không tin là Kadaj sẽ chống lại được sức quyến rũ từ pheromone của Omega thuần huyết trong kì hoạt động.

Khi Yazoo tắm xong, y mới phát hiện “ông chồng” thiếu niên của y đã biến mất tự lúc nào.

“Thống lĩnh đã về doanh trại rồi. Cậu nếu muốn làm gì thì cứ làm đi, dinh thự này giờ cũng là của cậu.” Quản gia nói như thế với y. Cái này cũng không có gì phải bất ngờ hay vui mừng gì hết. Tuy chưa tổ chức lễ cưới, nhưng việc Alpha phát sinh quan hệ với Omega do Tu viện ghép đôi cũng có nghĩa Alpha thừa nhận Omega đó là bạn đời của mình, sẽ phải chịu trách nhiệm với Omega cả đời. Dĩ nhiên, tất cả tài sản của Alpha sẽ trở thành đồng sở hữu với Omega. 

Nhưng Yazoo chẳng quan tâm đến việc đó lắm.  
“Kadaj không nói gì với tôi sao?”

“Không. Cậu cần gì có thể nói với tôi.” Quản gia hơi nhíu mày khi Yazoo gọi thẳng tên Thống lĩnh như vậy. Vị phu nhân này nghe chừng không biết khiêm tốn gì cả.

“Khi nào Ngài ấy về?”

“Các đợt huấn luyện thường mất cả tuần. Phu nhân không cần đợi, khi nào về thì Ngài ấy sẽ báo sau.”

“Ông có số Ngài ấy không?”

“Khi Ngài tham gia huấn luyện hay làm nhiệm vụ, không được phép liên lạc.”

Thật là vô tâm vô phế, đúng là loại bạt điểu vô tình! Yazoo bực dọc quăng mình xuống giường. Cũng đã đoán Kadaj chẳng phải loại tình cảm gì nhiều, nhưng trong lòng vẫn không khỏi thất vọng. Sau đêm động phòng, không phải nên ngọt ngào cùng nhau thưởng thức bữa sáng sao? Nếu bận rộn cũng có thể hôn một cái từ biệt, không thì ít ra cũng nên để lại lời nhắn tạ lỗi này nọ chứ! 

Nhưng ngẫm lại, Kadaj mà làm mấy hành động kia mới thật sự làm y hết hồn. Cảm khái một lúc, y xốc lại tinh thần, quyết định làm một chuyến khám phá gia sản hiện thời. 

Thật ra dinh thự này thuộc về “Thống lĩnh” chứ không hẳn là của Kadaj. Khi một Alpha trở thành Thống lĩnh, người đó sẽ chuyển vào sống trong dinh thự One Wing này. Yazoo cũng không hiểu vì sao nó lại có tên này, chỉ biết từ đời Thống lĩnh đầu tiên đã chọn nó làm nơi ở. Các Thống lĩnh sẽ ở đây cùng gia quyến của người, khi Thống lĩnh ra đi, thường là chết trận, thì phu nhân của họ cùng con cái sẽ phải chuyển ra ngoài. Dĩ nhiên sẽ có đãi ngộ không hề tệ cho các góa phụ này, nhưng dù sao cũng họ cũng không còn là Đệ nhất phu nhân, con cái cũng không có liên quan gì đến Thống lĩnh mới nữa. 

Yazoo cảm thấy việc chuyển khỏi dinh thự xa hoa bậc nhất này khi Thống lĩnh khuất núi không phải vấn đề gì lớn. Mối liên kết giữa Alpha và Omega là do thần linh ban cho, sau khi đánh dấu vĩnh viễn là không thể tách rời, nó ảnh hưởng rất lớn đến tâm sinh lý của Omega. Alpha chết đi, chưa nói các vấn đề sinh lý Omega sẽ gặp phải, chỉ nội việc các Omega vốn yếu đuối trong tình cảm sẽ phải đối mặt với cái chết của bạn đời ra sao cũng đã khó nói. Thực tế Yazoo thấy rất ít Omega góa phụ, dù trong thời buổi chiến loạn thế này Alpha chết trận nhan nhản. Họ đã lựa chọn đi theo bạn đời của mình. Số còn lại rất ít, đa phần dùng con cái của mình làm chỗ dựa tinh thần để tiếp tục kéo dài cuộc sống khổ đau đơn độc phía sau.

Yazoo không dám chắc lúc đó mình sẽ thế nào, lựa chọn ra sao, nhưng chắc chắn tiếp tục ở lại nơi tràn ngập kí ức ngọt ngào của mình và bạn đời sẽ không phải ý tưởng hay.

Dù sao cho đến lúc đấy thời gian còn dài, y không phải loại buồn thương vì những gì xa xôi. Ngược lại y thấy hiện giờ y là chủ nhân của của dinh thự này, vậy thì cứ phải tận hưởng nó đã. 

Sảnh lớn để tổ chức đại tiệc, có thể chứa cả trăm người; phòng ăn với bàn ăn kéo dài 3-4m, ôi cái phòng này dĩ nhiên chỉ để tổ chức tiệc thôi, còn y sẽ cùng Kadaj ăn ở ngoài vườn, nơi tràn ngập ánh nắng và hoa cỏ; cạnh vườn còn có hồ bơi xinh đẹp, y đã có thể tưởng tượng cảnh mình diện đồ bơi quyến rũ nghịch nước cho Kadaj ngắm thế nào rồi… 

Mới chỉ đi check tài sản của mình được dưới tầng trệt thôi mà Yazoo đã mất cả một ngày. Thấm mệt y định trở về phòng, thì đột nhiên một căn phòng ở cuối hành lang thu hút y. Hình như y chưa vào phòng này. Tính ra nó ở khá gần phòng ngủ của gia chủ, vậy chắc là phòng đọc sách, phòng làm việc hoặc phòng ngủ trẻ em? Nhưng những căn phòng đó y đều đã thấy cả rồi. 

Khi y định mở cửa thì phát hiện phòng đã khóa trái. 

“Phu nhân muốn làm gì vậy?”  
Quản gia từ chỗ nào hiện ra, lên tiếng. 

“Đây là phòng gì vậy?” 

“Căn phòng này Thống lĩnh không muốn người khác bước vào, Phu nhân thông cảm.” 

Kadaj không muốn ai vào phòng này? Phòng này có gì vậy?  
Càng cấm thì càng khiến người ta tò mò, nhưng Yazoo không dại dột chạm vào thứ cấm kỵ của Kadaj. Bình thường phóng khoáng rộng rãi không có nghĩa là không có điểm giới hạn.


	5. The call

Hai ngày khám phá dinh thự một mình đã khiến Yazoo từ ban đầu hào hứng, giờ đã thành nhàm chán nhạt nhẽo. Không có Kadaj ở đây, dinh thự cũng chỉ là mấy bức tường vô cảm. Chỉ có sân tập bắn dưới tầng hầm là gợi lên chút hào hứng của y. 

Kadaj có bí mật, Yazoo cũng vậy. Y thích bắn súng. Sở thích này với một Omega là quá sức máu me tàn bạo, nên các ma sơ luôn ra sức hạn chế y, ghi trong hồ sơ của y cũng phải gian dối. “Nếu người ta biết thì ai dám rước con chứ!” Các ma sơ thường xuyên đe dọa y như thế, bắt y phải giấu diếm sở thích của mình. 

Hồi trước thì y rất coi thường những lời này, dù sao thì y cũng muốn gả cho một Alpha biết nghe lời và chiều chuộng vợ mà. Nhưng đời không như mơ, giờ y lại đắm đuối với một Alpha nhỏ tuổi vô tâm. Kadaj liệu có chịu đựng được một Omega không hề dịu dàng hiền hậu như vẻ ngoài hay không? Sự phóng khoáng dễ dãi của Kadaj có bao gồm cả tính tình của bạn đời không? Y không dám chắc, mà y cũng không dám cá cược. 

Ra là thích một người sẽ trở nên yếu đuối đi, lo được lo mất như thế này sao? Yazoo hoang mang. Kadaj còn chưa đánh dấu y, vậy mà dường như tâm trí y đã bị cậu ta chiếm trọn rồi. 

“Giờ Kadaj đang làm gì nhỉ?”  
Yazoo lăn lộn trên giường, chỉ biết an ủi nỗi cô đơn của mình bằng những suy tưởng vẩn vơ.

Bỗng có tiếng gõ cửa, là lão quản gia.  
“Thống lĩnh gọi cho phu nhân.” 

Nói rồi lão đưa cho Yazoo một khay đồ rồi khép cửa đi trước. Trước khi đi không khỏi ghé mắt nhìn Yazoo một cái.  
“Thống lĩnh chưa bao giờ gọi về thế này đâu.”

Tôi là bạn đời của ngài ấy, đương nhiên là phải khác rồi chứ! Suy nghĩ kiêu căng như vậy, nhưng trong lòng Yazoo đang vui muốn chết. Y để khay lên giường, cầm thiết bị trực tuyến mở nó lên nhận cuộc gọi.

Ngay lập tức, hình ảnh từ thiết bị trực tuyến phóng ra thành một màn hình lớn, Kadaj trong bộ đồ rằn ri của lính đặc chủng hiện lên, tươi cười nhìn y. 

Đẹp… đẹp trai quá!!! Không thể ngờ Kadaj mặc đồ quân đội lại có thể nam tính ngầu lòi như thế. Yazoo cảm thấy mặt mình đang đỏ tưng bừng, có thể y sẽ chảy máu cam mất thôi! 

“Yazoo”

“Vâng…” Yazoo bưng kín mặt, đáp lời.

“Anh chuẩn bị đi ngủ hả?” 

Câu hỏi của Kadaj làm Yazoo nhận ra mình đang mặc bộ pijama “triệt dục” hôm trước y ghẻ lạnh. Không thể trách y được, tuy bộ đồ xấu xí nhưng vô cùng thoải mái, chất liệu thượng hạng hoàn hảo cho một giấc ngủ êm ái. Chỉ có điều là xấu miễn bàn thôi.

Trong lúc y túng quẫn vì bộ đồ ngủ, Kadaj lại không để ý nhiều như thế, vẫn tiếp tục mục đích của cậu ta:  
“Yazoo nhớ tôi không?” 

Cũng biết gạ gẫm cơ đấy?  
Yazoo chợt nhớ đến vụ mình bị bỏ rơi ngay sau khi động phòng. Giờ mà cho qua thì đến khi nào y mới đòi lại được công bằng ngày hôm đấy đây? Vì thế y dối lòng, giận dỗi đáp:

“Không nhớ!”

“Hửm?” Kadaj hơi bất ngờ khi y phản ứng như vậy, nhưng thay vì nổi giận, cậu ta lại tỏ ra đáng thương. “Vậy mà tôi đã nhớ anh nhiều lắm đấy.” 

Nhớ anh nhiều lắm đấy  
Nhớ anh nhiều lắm  
Nhớ anh  
….  
Yazoo chính thức tuyên bố đầu hàng. Ai bảo y yêu tên oắt con gian xảo này làm chi? 

“Tôi cũng nhớ ngài lắm…” Thôi thì đành thú thật.

Trên màn hình, Kadaj lươn lẹo cười hì hì. Cậu chỉ xuống dưới, nhắc nhở Yazoo:  
“Tôi cũng nghĩ thế, nên gửi quà cho anh đây. Mở ra xem đi.” 

Trên khay lão quản gia đưa cho y còn có một hộp quà. Ra là đồ Kadaj chuẩn bị cho mình. Yazoo xúc động vô bờ, hồ hởi mở hộp.

Một cái dương vật giả.

“Thế nào? Anh có vui không? Làm theo đúng kích cỡ của tôi đấy!”

Vui nổi không vậy??? 

“Hơi vui quá rồi…” Yazoo méo miệng trả lời.

Kadaj lờ đi thái độ bất mãn của y, liếm mép:  
“Anh muốn dùng thử nó luôn giờ không?” 

Thôi được rồi, ít nhất Yazoo biết là bộ pijama này không có tác dụng triệt dục như y nghĩ.

“Ngài muốn bắt đầu từ đâu trước?” Yazoo nằm xuống, bắt đầu tự vuốt ve thân thể mình.

“Ngực đi. Kéo áo lên.” Kadaj ra lệnh.

Yazoo ngoan ngoãn tốc áo ngủ lên cao. Thật ra cũng không ngoan lắm. Y xoắn xuýt vải áo trong tay mình, tay còn lại quấn với mái tóc bạc xoã tung ra giường, chân cọ vào nhau, híp mắt lại, môi thì thào:

“Như vậy có được không?”

Giọng Kadaj bắt đầu khàn đi, ánh mắt tràn ngập dục vọng.  
“Ngực anh khiêu khích quá rồi đấy. Bóp nó.”

Yazoo dùng tay nhẹ nhàng xoa nắn bộ ngực mềm mại của mình, miết qua lại nhũ hoa đã đứng thẳng từ lâu.

“Muốn cắn quá.” Kadaj cảm thán. 

“Cái này không có làm thay ngài được đâu.” Yazoo cười khúc khích trêu chọc. 

“Cái miệng anh hư hỏng thật, bịt nó lại đi.” 

Nếu Kadaj hiện đang ở đây, Yazoo chắc chắn lúc này miệng mình sẽ bị nhồi đầy bởi cây xúc xích nóng bỏng ấy. Nhưng giờ y chỉ có cách dùng tay mình khuấy đảo khoang miệng thay cho thứ đầy mong nhớ ấy mà thôi. 

“Anh có biết khi anh liếm mút, mặt anh dâm lắm không?”  
Cái này Yazoo sao mà biết được, y hiện cũng không minh mẫn lắm nữa, bởi kích thích đến từ ảo tưởng Kadaj đang xâm phạm mình. Hình ảnh rõ nét, chân thật, âm thanh sống động, nên y có thể cảm nhận hơi thở nặng nhọc của Kadaj quẩn quanh thân mình. 

“Điệu nghệ thế này… trong Tu viện họ có dạy anh quyến rũ đàn ông sao?”

“Không… Ưm…”  
Không thì cũng hơi dối trá. Dĩ nhiên là các ma sơ Beta sẽ không bao giờ dạy mấy cái này, nhưng vì các Omega kiểu gì cũng phải xuất chuồng làm vợ người ta, Omega thuần huyết như y còn chắc chắn phải gả vào nhà quân phiệt, nên Tu viện cũng mời các phu nhân Omega có nhiều kinh nghiệm đến “chia sẻ”. Nhưng cũng chỉ là một kiểu khóa giáo dục giới tính mà thôi, phát huy ra sao hoàn toàn dựa vào khả năng thiên bẩm mỗi người, mà Yazoo có lẽ sẽ được tính là thiên tài trong lĩnh vực này.

“Mở chân ra, xem ướt chưa nào?”

Yazoo tách hai chân ra, đã thấy quần pijama ướt cả một mảng. Chính y cũng ngạc nhiên, không ngờ thủ dâm cũng khiến y hứng thú đến vậy. Hoặc là sau khi trải qua 2 ngày hoan lạc, thân thể Omega của y đã bị cải tạo trở thành một con búp bê tình dục vô cùng nhạy cảm như thế này.  
Cũng chẳng sao, trở nên thế này vì Kadaj, y rất sẵn lòng. 

“Xem kìa, thật là dâm dật quá đi.”  
Yazoo nghe thấy tiếng quần áo sột soạt vang lại từ phía đầu dây bên kia. Có vẻ Kadaj cũng không bình tĩnh được nữa trước món đồ ngon lành đang bày ra trước mắt.

“Cởi quần ra, xoay người lại.” 

Yazoo vâng lời, tuột cả quần dài lẫn quần lót ra, mặt vùi vào gối, hạ thân nâng lên cho ai kia nhìn cho rõ. 

“Xem cái lỗ nhỏ kia đang đòi ăn kìa, cho nó ăn đi.”

Yazoo luồn tay ra sau, bắt đầu tự mở rộng cho chính mình. Y cố gắng bắt chước sự thô lỗ của các ngón tay Kadaj mấy hôm trước, nhưng lại hơi quá đà, rốt cục lại làm bản thân bị đau.

“Từ từ thôi, cho nó ăn ít một, nếu không sẽ khó tiêu.” 

Nghe theo sự chỉ dẫn của Kadaj, Yazoo cuối cùng cũng nhét đc ba ngón tay vào. Lỗ nhỏ bây giờ đã không còn nhỏ nữa, ướt nhèm nhẹp, và khao khát thứ to hơn nhồi vào.  
Y với lấy dương cụ giả, vừa rên rỉ vừa cắm nó vào. 

“A… Kadaj, Kadaj…”

“Tôi đây Yazoo. Muốn tôi đến thế sao?” 

“Muốn! Aa… Cái này không sướng gì cả, muốn Kadaj…” 

“Khó quá rồi. Cứ để nó phục vụ anh đi.”

Kadaj vừa dứt lời, đột nhiên dương cụ giả đang yên tĩnh bỗng nhiên rung lên bần bật! 

“Aaaa??? Sao… sao nó lại chuyển động?!! A...ahhh…”  
Yazoo la lên thất thanh, nhưng tuyệt đối không phải vì đau, hoàn toàn là do sướng quá mà la lên. 

“Tuyệt không? Thứ này có thể điều khiển từ xa, nên vẫn là tôi đang fuck anh đấy Yazoo.” 

“Tuyệt quá Kadaj. Aaa! Chỗ đó! Đúng chỗ đó! Tiếp tục đi aaa!”

“Ha… thật là dâm đãng mà. Xoay người lại cho tôi ngắm cái bản mặt đĩ thoã của anh.”

Mấy từ dirty này quả thật rất hợp với Yazoo. Khi y quay người lại, gương mặt y đã hoàn toàn chìm đắm trong khoái cảm. Áo ngủ vẫn đang còn nguyên, nhưng tốc hết lên cao, trống trơn y như phía dưới. Tay y còn cố gắng giữ cho đùi mình không khép lại, giương ra rộng nhất có thể để cho Kadaj có thể thấy hạ thân y đang rung lên từng đợt, hoàn toàn do Kadaj kiểm soát.

“Thích không? Tiếp nữa nhé?” 

“Thích!! Nữa đi aaa… A!!! Mạnh quá. Đừng! Đừng mà!”

Từ rung thông thường, Kadaj điều khiển cho dương vật giả xoay lắc trong hậu huyệt Yazoo. Kích thích quá lớn làm cho y như phát rồ. Đây tuyệt đối là ví dụ cho câu “sướng quá hoá rồ”.

“Tôi sắp ra...Aa… Đừng thế mà! Tôi ra mất!!”

“Chờ chút… ha… Ra cùng nhau nào.”  
Rồi cậu ta chọn mức chỉnh thứ ba, khiến tốc độ rung lắc lên cao nhất, chắc chắn khiến cho Yazoo kềm giữ không nổi nữa. 

“Aaaa!!! Tôi ra rồi! Aaa….”

Kadaj thở hổn hển đáp lại:  
“Tôi cũng vậy.”

Dương cụ giả được tắt đi, Yazoo được tha bổng, nằm sõng xoài trên giường, giữa háng bầy hầy không chịu nổi, dương cụ giả vẫn còn trong hậu huyệt cùng dịch cơ thể vương vãi khắp nơi.

“Tiếp nữa không?” Kadaj rất nhanh chóng lấy lại khí lực, hỏi. 

“Thôi thôi đừng!” Yazoo sợ hãi. Kích thích khủng khiếp như vậy y vẫn chưa quen, dù gì y cũng mới bắt đầu nếm trải tình dục mới có vài ngày. 

“Ừ thì thôi.”  
Kadaj có xíu tiếc nuối, nhưng không ép buộc. Cậu ta thả bộ điều khiển sang một bên, vừa tự lau mình, vừa thích thú ngắm nhìn Yazoo vẫn chưa dứt khỏi khoái cảm hậu cao trào. 

“Nhìn anh bị địt thấy sảng khoái ghê.”  
Kadaj chẳng mấy khi thổ lộ, nhưng một khi đã lộ thì chẳng khác gì thổ phỉ.

“Biến thái!”  
Yazoo tôn trọng Thống lĩnh mấy cũng phải thốt lên một tiếng chửi rủa. Thống lĩnh biến thái của y lần đầu nghe thấy có người mắng mình như vậy cũng không cáu giận, còn thấy khoái chí, cười ra tiếng. 

“Kadaj, muốn được ngài ôm...”  
Yazoo vươn tay ra, muốn chạm vào người bạn đời đang cách xa y hàng trăm cây số. Kadaj hiếm khi tỏ ra dịu dàng đến vậy, cũng đưa tay cho y nắm. Dĩ nhiên chỉ là tượng trưng vậy thôi, công nghệ thông tin còn chưa tân tiến đến mức thực thể hóa được con người. 

“Đừng gọi “ngài” nữa, nghe xa lạ quá.” 

“Vậy thì gọi là gì? Ngài nhỏ tuổi hơn tôi đấy, chả nhẽ gọi là em?”  
Yazoo chỉ muốn trêu chọc vậy thôi, nhưng không ngờ Kadaj lại gật đầu.

“Ừ cũng được.” 

“Thật sao?” Yazoo ngạc nhiên. Y cứ nghĩ Kadaj là người kiêu ngạo, sẽ rất để ý đến tôn ti trật tự cơ. Hoặc là vị trí của y trong lòng Kadaj đã cao hơn nhiều so với y tưởng. 

“Anh không thấy bị một người mình gọi là em địt, xong phải cầu xin “tha cho anh” nó rất thú vị à?” 

“Biến thái! Bệnh hoạn!!!” Yazoo rút tay lại, cầm gối ném thẳng vào màn hình ảo giữa tiếng cười giòn của Kadaj. 

“Ừm Kadaj này.” Thấy Kadaj vui vẻ thế, y liền biết đây là cơ hội để thỏa trí tò mò của mình.

“Ừ?”

“Căn phòng cuối hàng lang là phòng gì vậy?” 

“Phòng nào cơ?” Kadaj đứng dậy tiến đến tủ lạnh mini trong phòng, lấy ra một chai nước ngọt, ngửa cổ uống.

“Phòng vẫn khóa trái đó. Cùng tầng với phòng mình, rẽ trái, cách có một phòng đọc sách thôi.” 

“Hừm nhiều phòng lắm sao tôi nhớ hết nổi? Anh cứ vào là biết chứ gì?” 

“Nhưng em không cho người khác vào mà?”

“Tôi? Có hả?” Kadaj dừng uống, đặt lại chai nước lên bàn. 

“Ừ, Quản gia bảo vậy.”

Bỗng nhiên không khí rơi vào trầm lặng, chỉ có tiếng ngón tay Kadaj gõ lên mặt bàn. Yazoo hiểu rằng câu chuyện đã không còn chỉ là một căn phòng khóa trái nữa rồi. Y thầm mắng lão quản gia lươn lẹo làm hỏng giây phút ngọt ngào giữa y và Kadaj, đang định mở miệng phá vỡ cái bầu không khí nặng nề này, thì Kadaj lại nói trước:

“Anh mệt rồi thì đi ngủ đi.” Rồi không thèm để cho Yazoo chào hỏi gì, chủ động tắt thiết bị liên lạc.

Yazoo bực bội đấm gối. Lão già chết tiệt!!! Chẳng biết đến bao giờ Kadaj mới chịu gọi cho y nữa đâu!


	6. Tí nữa thì lại là phone sex

Yazoo khéo lo, Kadaj hoàn toàn phân biệt rõ giữa một Omega tươi ngon mọng nước với một lão già khô quắt queo, sẽ không có chuyện giận cá chém thớt lên y. Ngược lại, chưa đến 12 tiếng sau Kadaj đã bất ngờ gọi cho y, ngay khi y đang soạn đám đồ cá nhân được mang từ Tu viện về. Rốt cục thì đồ người khác mua vẫn không thoải mái bằng đồ mình đã dùng quen. 

“Anh đang làm gì vậy?” Kadaj hỏi, nhìn quần quần áo áo bừa bộn trong phòng.

“Soạn lại mấy bộ trang phục, cái nào chán rồi thì bỏ đi đỡ chật tủ.” Yazoo đáp, cầm lấy một cái áo sơ mi dài, định ném đi.

“Đấy có phải cái áo anh mặc chụp trong hồ sơ không?”

Kadaj hỏi mới khiến cho Yazoo chú ý. Hình như đúng là cái áo này, áo cũ rồi nên tính bỏ đi, chuyện chụp ảnh cho hồ sơ cá nhân của Omega cũng là chuyện của hai năm trước, khi y vừa đủ tuổi kết hôn.

“Đúng rồi. Hì, đừng nói là em vì cái áo này mà chọn anh chứ?” Có thể lắm nha, phần ảnh đó là cho hồ sơ kín, toàn hình mát mẻ quyến rũ, chỉ khi Alpha quyết định rước Omega nào về nhà mới được coi thôi. Chọn vì mấy tấm ảnh đó cũng giống tác phong của tên dâm tặc non này lắm. Thảo nào mang y về một cái liền kéo lên giường hưởng dụng ngay.

“Vì anh dâm đãng chứ cái áo có tội tình gì?” Kadaj nhe nanh ra cười. “Thay lại cho tôi xem nào.”

Yazoo định mang áo vào phòng thay đồ, thì Kadaj ngăn lại: “Thay ngay tại đây đi.” 

Yazoo lườm cậu ta một cái, một phần lườm chín phần dụ dỗ. Y quay người lại, vẫn quyết không cho Kadaj nhìn trực diện, nên Kadaj chỉ có thể thấy tấm lưng ong bị mái tóc dài của y che phủ, cùng cái mông cong cớn bên dưới chiếc quần lót ren đen mỏng manh. 

“Sau này anh cứ mặc kiểu quần lót này đi.” Kadaj liếm môi. 

“Thích vậy sao? Còn nhiều kiểu khác cũng hấp dẫn lắm.” Bàn về phương thức dụ dỗ đàn ông thì Yazoo quả nhiên là bậc thầy. 

“Vậy sao? Vậy cứ từ từ mặc cho tôi xem cũng được.” 

Yazoo bĩu môi khinh thường cái đồ dâm dê còn giả vờ nghiêm túc. Y quay người lại, áo sơ mi trắng tinh khôi dài vừa phủ mông, trên kín dưới hở, ngây thơ vô số tội.

“Màu trắng này thần kì thật, trông anh giờ như trinh nữ vậy.” Kadaj cảm thán. Nhìn thế này ai biết dưới tấm áo kia là một thân thể dâm dục đến thế nào. 

“Sự trong trắng của anh không phải em là người phá sao?” Lại phải khinh bỉ lần nữa rồi. 

“Ra sofa ngồi đi.” Kadaj ra lệnh.

Hmm vậy là Kadaj muốn tái hiện lại cái ảnh hồi đó đây mà. Đừng nói từ lúc nhìn thấy ảnh đó là thằng nhóc con này đã quay tay rồi đấy chứ? 

Yazoo ngồi lên chiếc sofa mềm trong phòng, hai chân gác lên phần lưng dựa, ngả người nằm xuống. Tư thế này khiến cho hai chân y phô bày hết vẻ đẹp của nó, trắng, dài, thẳng, muốn bao nhiêu dụ dỗ có từng đấy khiêu gợi. 

“Vuốt ve chân đi.”  
Khi Kadaj yêu cầu, trong phòng bỗng vang lên tiếng nhạc êm dịu quyến rũ. Ra là thiết bị di động của cậu ta còn kết nối cả điều khiển nhà thông minh nữa. 

Yazoo cười:  
“Chuyện này em đã muốn làm từ lúc xem hồ sơ của anh phải không?” Y thỏa mãn ảo tưởng trong quá khứ của Kadaj, hòa mình trong tiếng nhạc, lướt qua làn da, nhắm mắt tận hưởng ánh mắt thèm muốn của Kadaj. Với tư thế này, rất nhanh chóng y đã chạm đến thứ giữa 2 chân, đang muốn tự mình đùa nghịch quần lót ren, khiêu khích người xem kia, thì Kadaj lại gắt lên:

“Yazoo, đừng có dụ dỗ tôi!”

“?????”  
Kêu người ta tự sướng xong lại không cho dụ dỗ??? 

“Tôi không có nhiều thời gian đâu. Muốn nhìn anh một lát thôi, sắp đến nơi rồi.”  
Giờ Yazoo mới để ý là chỗ Kadaj ngồi có vẻ là khoang riêng trên máy bay. Hẳn là tranh thủ thời gian di chuyển để gọi cho y mà thôi. 

Vậy nghĩa là thực sự chỉ nhớ y, muốn chạm vào y chứ không phải chỉ vì tình dục phải không? Nghĩ vậy tự nhiên Yazoo thấy hạnh phúc trùm lên cả trái tim. 

“Kadaj, anh yêu em.” Không thể kiềm được, y thổ lộ.

“Tôi cũng nghĩ vậy. Nó viết lên mặt anh rất rõ ràng luôn ấy.” Tên độc tài nghiễm nhiên hưởng tất cả những gì tốt đẹp nhất. Nhưng ít nhất cậu ta đang rất hài lòng về sự dâng hiến này. 

Đột nhiên hình ảnh phía bên Kadaj chấn động nhẹ. Có vẻ là máy bay đã hạ cánh.  
“Tôi dập máy đây. Khi tôi về nhớ mặc cái bộ này.” Kadaj đứng dậy, nháy mắt. 

“Cuối tuần em có về không?” Yazoo hốt hoảng gọi với theo.

“Có thể.” Dứt lời, hình ảnh bên kia đã biến mất.  
Kadaj không nói, nhưng thực ra nơi cậu đến là chiến trường. Muốn cuối tuần về kịp thì chỉ có một cách.

“Giết sạch!”  
Kadaj ban lệnh. Phía dưới đoàn quân hừng hực khí thế hô vang theo lời Thống lĩnh. 

“Giết!!!!”


	7. Chapter 7

Yazoo đang phiền muộn. Đến cuối tuần rồi mà Kadaj vẫn chưa về. Y sợ rằng Kadaj đã quên mất kì phát tình của y. Mùi hương trên người y đã không thể kiềm chế được bằng các chất khử mùi bên ngoài, cơ thể y cũng nóng lên thấy rõ, ngực sưng lên, phía dưới thì luôn chực chờ bị xâm phạm. Y không dám ra ngoài nữa, chỉ ở trong phòng chờ đợi bạn đời trở về. 

Y có thể uống thuốc ức chế để giảm bớt sự hưng phấn này, nhưng y lại sợ nếu Kadaj trở về thì thuốc sẽ cản trở hứng thú của cậu ta. Đắn đo một hồi, Yazoo vẫn quyết định không uống. Trước kia y cũng vài lần trải qua kì phát tình mà không dùng thuốc rồi, vì nghe nói thuốc sẽ làm khô da, béo bụng các kiểu. Cố gắng chịu đựng, tự thủ dâm một lát rồi cũng sẽ qua thôi. 

Nhưng y đã quá coi thường thân thể Omega sau khi đã trải qua trái cấm. Kí ức những lần hoan lạc phía trước liên tục tái hiện, kích thích y, dằn vặt y điên cuồng trong dục vọng. Không còn cách nào khác, y lấy ra dương cụ giả lần trước, đâm nó vào hậu huyệt, mong giải tỏa bớt cơn thèm khát này. Nhưng không có Kadaj điều khiển, đồ chơi này không phát huy được 1% sự kì diệu của nó như hôm ấy, ngược lại chỉ khiến y càng mong nhớ tên dâm tặc bé nhỏ của y. 

Khi y cảm thấy mình sắp phát điên vì dục vọng, thì cửa phòng bật mở.

“Yazoo! Tôi về rồi này! …Hừm sao mùi nồng th… Ưm!!”

Kadaj còn không kịp nói hết câu thì đã bị Yazoo vồ lấy ngấu nghiến môi lưỡi. Y xô Kadaj ngã xuống sàn, dạng chân ngồi lên háng cậu, hông không ngừng đưa đẩy khiêu khích.

“Kì phát tình quả nhiên là một thứ đáng kinh ngạc ha. Coi nó làm gì Omega của tôi đây?” 

Dứt được môi ra, Kadaj cũng chỉ kịp nhìn thoáng qua hậu quả của kì phát tình, chặc lưỡi buông lời nhận xét trước khi ôm Yazoo lên giường. Yazoo giờ đâu còn vẻ kiêu sa sang chảnh thường ngày, toàn bộ cơ thể y bây giờ chỉ còn toát lên một câu duy nhất: địt tôi đi. 

Vừa được thả lên giường, Yazoo lại cuốn chặt lấy Kadaj, làm cậu ta vất vả lắm mới cởi quần được. 

“Không cho tôi cởi quần, tôi lấy cái gì thoả mãn anh đây?” 

Nói vậy Yazoo mới chịu thôi, thả chân đang kẹp chặt người Kadaj ra. Kadaj cứ thế tiến thẳng vào cái động bí ẩn kia, hẳn rồi, giờ mà còn tiền diễn là chỉ có tra tấn Yazoo thêm. 

“Ha… A… Mạnh nữa lên, tuyệt quá… A… Đánh dấu anh đi Kadaj. Cho anh thành của em đi… A…”

Trong lúc bị đâm đến mụ mị cả đầu óc,Yazoo vẫn không quên nhắc nhở. Mà cái này cũng không cần phải nhớ, thân thể y đang gào thét đòi được Alpha đang xâm phạm nó liên kết sâu hơn, bền chặt hơn, tốt nhất là cả đời. 

Kadaj xoay người Yazoo lại, y lập tức vén tóc, cúi đầu chờ đợi một cơn đau phán quyết. Như y mong muốn, da thịt y bị ngấu nghiến, nỗi đau cắt da cắt thịt khiến y như mê đi, cơ thể gần như ngay lập tức đạt đến cao trào, sản đạo mở ra, mong chờ Kadaj tiến vào lập kết.

Nhưng… có gì đó không đúng. 

“Kadaj…?”

Kadaj thả y ra, đi xuống giường.  
“Vẫn chưa được. Thuốc ức chế của anh đâu?” 

Trong lúc Yazoo hoang mang, Kadaj đã tìm thấy thuốc, cầm lấy quay lại giường đưa cho Yazoo. 

“Anh không uống đâu…”

“Uống đi, tôi không giúp anh qua kì phát tình lần này được rồi.” Kadaj gần như bóp miệng Yazoo, bắt y uống.

“Tại sao?”

“Vì tôi vẫn chưa trưởng thành, chưa thể đánh dấu được chứ sao.”


	8. Chapter 8

“Chưa trưởng thành”, nghe như tiếng sét bổ vô đầu Yazoo. Ngay lập tức y đã có cảm giác công an xông vào phòng hai người, gô cổ y rồi tống vô ngục với tội danh giao cấu với trẻ em…

“Chưa trưởng thành với tư cách một Alpha thôi, chứ tôi đủ tuổi rồi, vừa sinh nhật 16 tuổi tháng trước xong!” Kadaj ngại ngùng giải thích.

Cũng đúng, Cuộc hôn nhân này là Tu viện sắp xếp, làm sao có thể phạm sai kiểu đó được…  
Nhưng không phải vì là Tu viện sắp xếp nên phải đảm bảo cả Omega lẫn Alpha đều đã sẵn sàng kết đôi được chứ? 

“Vì tôi đâu phải Alpha thông thường, tôi là Thống lĩnh.”

Khoé miệng Yazoo giật giật. Có kiểu lạm quyền này nữa à? 

Kadaj lại leo lên giường, kéo Yazoo vào trong lòng, kể một câu chuyện dài.

“Khi Alpha Thống lĩnh trưởng thành thì sức mạnh phi thường của Thống lĩnh mới thức tỉnh. Bình thường Alpha phải 18 tuổi mới trưởng thành, nhưng chiến sự phức tạp, quân đội lần này đã phải chờ đợi 10 năm rồi kể từ ngày Thống lĩnh cũ ra đi. Họ chờ không nổi nữa, nên muốn tôi trưởng thành càng sớm càng tốt. Mùi dẫn dụ của Omega có thể khiến Alpha trưởng thành sớm hơn nên họ mới bắt tôi đi kiếm vợ gấp đó mà.” 

Rồi cậu ta nâng mặt Yazoo, nhìn thẳng vào mắt y, nhẹ nhàng hỏi:  
“Yazoo, anh có bằng lòng giúp tôi trưởng thành không?”

Yazoo còn biết nói gì nữa, mắt đã hoá hình tim, đầu gật như gà mổ thóc. Được Thống lĩnh ngỏ lời không khác gì tỏ tình như thế, bảo y nhảy vô biển lửa y còn chịu, nữa là những chuyện nhỏ như uống thuốc ức chế mỗi kì? 

Nhưng nói dễ hơn làm. Tình yêu có thể khiến cho ý chí Yazoo vượt qua mọi chông gai, nhưng kì phát tình thì không dễ để cho ý chí lên tiếng. Sản đạo mở ra nhưng không được lập kết, ham muốn tột cùng nhưng không được thoả mãn, bản năng của Omega đang tra tấn hành hạ tinh thần y. Dù Kadaj có tiến vào y hàng chục lần cũng không giảm tải sự dằn vặt của tạo hoá được bao nhiêu. Y chỉ còn biết giữ chặt lấy Kadaj mà khóc nức nở.

“Ngoan nào Yazoo, rồi sẽ qua thôi, sẽ qua thôi…”  
Lần đầu tiên trong đời Kadaj dỗ dành người khác. Không chỉ dỗ dành, dường như Yazoo đã chiếm rất nhiều thứ lần đầu của cậu. Lần đầu mang người về nhà, lần đầu làm tình, lần đầu biết quan tâm, có lẽ cả lần đầu mở cửa trái tim nữa.


	9. Căn phòng bí mật

Thuốc ức chế cuối cùng cũng phát huy tác dụng, đến gần sáng thì kì phát tình của Yazoo đã kết thúc. Thân thể không mệt mỏi nhưng tinh thần thì rệu rã, y ngủ li bì đến tận trưa. Kadaj hiếm thấy cũng nằm lỳ trên giường, ôm y trong vòng tay suốt giấc ngủ dài đó. Vì thế khi Yazoo tỉnh dậy, thứ đầu tiên y thấy là gương mặt xinh đẹp của Kadaj gần ngay trước mắt.

“Tỉnh dậy rồi à?” Cậu cất tiếng hỏi.

“Ừ…”   
Quả nhiên sau khi làm tình, tỉnh dậy thấy người yêu ở ngay bên cạnh vẫn là hạnh phúc nhất mà! Yazoo cố gắng kìm nén sự kích động trong lòng, vùi mặt vào lồng ngực mỏng nhưng vẫn săn chắc của Kadaj.

“Sao thế? Có gì muốn nói thì nói đi?”   
Thiếu tinh tế như Kadaj cũng nhận thấy. 

“Kadaj, uống thuốc ức chế nhiều có hại cho sức khoẻ lắm đấy.”   
Yazoo chớp mắt bịa chuyện.

“Hmm vậy sao?”

“Nên anh phải được đền bù cái khác nha!” Yazoo vội vàng chớp lấy thời cơ. 

“Nói xem anh muốn gì nào?” 

“Sau này em chỉ được có một Omega duy nhất là anh thôi, có được không?” Yazoo cúi mặt, hồi hộp chờ đợi câu trả lời.

“Không phải mỗi Alpha chỉ có thể có một Omega sao?” Ra là chính Kadaj cũng không biết mình được thiên vị đến cỡ nào. Trẻ tuổi đúng là ngây thơ (vô số tội).

“Luật đó không áp dụng lên Thống lĩnh…” Yazoo cũng không cố gắng che giấu. Dù giờ Kadaj không biết thì thế gian này nhiều người lắm mồm như vậy, quản hết được họ sao?

“Nhưng sao tôi lại phải kiếm Omega khác?” Kadaj vẫn không thôi thắc mắc.

“Có thể sau này em sẽ gặp người khác đẹp hơn anh…”

“Tôi đã xem hồ sơ tất cả Omega trên Đế quốc do Tu viện gửi đến rồi. Không có ai đẹp hơn anh đâu.” Kadaj quả quyết.

Đột nhiên được khen ngợi, Yazoo không biết nên phản ứng thế nào…   
Mặt y đỏ bừng, nhưng vẫn phải tiếp tục theo đuổi chủ đề cũ:

“Sau này anh sẽ già và xấu đi, có thể sẽ có người đẹp hơn. Huống hồ anh còn hơn em tới 2 tuổi nữa.”

“Hừm… Anh sẽ xấu đi sao?” Có loại người EQ trơn nhẵn như cầu tuột vậy, điển hình là Kadaj.

“Giả dụ vậy…” Khốn khiếp! Ai xấu đi chứ! Dù có bán linh hồn cho quỷ dữ Yazoo cũng nhất quyết gìn giữ sắc đẹp này!!!

“Tôi không tưởng tượng được ra anh già xấu sẽ như thế nào.” Kadaj nâng mặt y lên, bắt y đối mặt với mình. “Nhưng nếu sau này anh vẫn nhìn tôi với ánh mắt như thế này, vẫn trung thành với một mình tôi thì tôi cũng sẽ chỉ cần một Omega là anh thôi.”

Niềm hạnh phúc tràn ngập trong trái tim Yazoo khiến y hân hoan, vui mừng quá đỗi mà không hề chú ý đến việc Kadaj sử dụng từ “trung thành” chứ không phải “chung thuỷ”. Dù sao thì đến chính Kadaj còn không hiểu hai từ đó khác nhau như thế nào. 

\---

Sau khi tắm xong, Yazoo bước vào phòng lại thấy Kadaj đang chơi game. Cậu nhóc này quả thật thích game điện tử, như học sinh trung học vậy. Tính ra nếu không là Alpha Thống lĩnh, có lẽ giờ cậu cũng đang vui đùa cùng đám bạn dưới mái trường yên bình.  
Rất tiếc, số phận cậu ta lại là ở trên chiến trường, thậm chí còn ép vào việc kết đôi quá sớm thế này để phục vụ mục đích quân sự.   
Nhưng nếu Kadaj không là Alpha Thống lĩnh thì giờ hai người đâu được ở bên nhau. Không bao giờ có chuyện Tu viện để cho Omega được kết đôi với Beta, thậm chí kể cả Alpha tầm thường không có chiến tích cũng đừng hòng chạm đến ngón tay Omega thuần huyết. Vì thế, dù nghe thật trớ trêu, nhưng Yazoo vẫn phải cảm ơn vì Kadaj đã là Alpha Thống lĩnh.

“Nghĩ gì thế?” Kadaj quăng máy, ôm cổ Yazoo.

“Không chơi nữa sao?”

“Chơi anh vui hơn.” Kadaj cười hì hì.

Cho xin rút lại mấy lời ban nãy, con dê non này thả vô trường học thì ô uế mái trường quá!

“Muốn chơi gì?”  
Hỏi vậy chứ Yazoo cũng hơi sợ, vô thức co người lại. Vừa trải qua kì phát tình dở dang xong, y có hơi sợ đụng chạm thân thể.

Y cũng khéo lo. Đêm qua y mệt Kadaj cũng mệt chả kém, nên cậu ta đang hoàn toàn trong sáng khi hỏi câu này. 

“Thường ngày ở nhà anh làm gì?” Một ngày của Kadaj chỉ có hoặc vào phòng huấn luyện, hoặc đi thẳng lên chiến trường, thời gian nghỉ ngơi còn lại cậu ta cống cả vào game điện tử. Bắt đầu từ lúc 5 tuổi đã như thế rồi. Vì thế cậu không thể hiểu người khác không cần ra nhập quân ngũ thì sinh hoạt bình thường ra sao.

“Lên mạng, đọc sách, xem phim, tập thể thao, mua sắm online,... nhiều thứ để làm lắm.” Thật ra Yazoo cố tình không nói chứ thời gian y tốn nhiều nhất là để… làm đẹp. Đẹp đâu phải chỉ do trời sinh, còn cần rất nhiều nỗ lực, công sức và kiến thức đó!   
Thời gian biểu của Yazoo khá là phổ biến với Omega, đa phần đều là hưởng thụ. Nhưng đấy chỉ là trước khi kết hôn mà thôi. Hiện giờ y mới về dinh thự một tuần nên vẫn chưa rõ, nhưng sau này quản gia sẽ bắt y nắm tài chính, quản lý dinh thự, giao tế thay cho Kadaj. May mắn cho y Kadaj vẫn chưa được công bố là Thống lĩnh mới, nếu không y sẽ không có cả thời gian mà thở nữa chứ đừng nói đến làm đẹp.

“Anh không ra ngoài sao?” Kadaj thắc mắc. 

“Không, phiền lắm.”   
Phiền thật sự đó. Omega chưa được đánh dấu đi ra ngoài một mình như thả cừu giữa bầy sói vậy. Dù luật pháp hiện giờ có rất nhiều điều khoản trừng phạt Alpha dám tấn công Omega, nhưng Yazoo vẫn thấy bị quấy rối bởi ánh mắt và ngôn ngữ ô uế của lũ Alpha khát tình. Mà giờ y càng muốn cẩn thận hơn, y tuyệt đối không muốn vị trí của Kadaj bị thay thế bởi bất kể kẻ nào liều lĩnh ăn may. Một khi Omega bị đánh dấu, tâm lý của Omega đó cũng sẽ bị ảnh hưởng, bắt đầu có cảm xúc lãng mạn, tâm lý phụ thuộc ỷ lại kẻ đánh dấu mình. Chỉ cần nghĩ mình sẽ yêu một tên biến thái cưỡng hiếp như hiện giờ đang yêu Kadaj, Yazoo đã muốn nôn mửa rồi. Không đời nào y để cho chuyện đó có cơ hội xảy ra, dù điều đó cũng có nghĩa phải hi sinh tự do để giam mình trong dinh thự.

“Cũng được. Dinh thự này cũng chẳng thiếu chỗ chơi.” Nói rồi Kadaj quyết định họ sẽ xuống vườn ăn sáng, đi dạo trên đồi hái táo rồi quay lại về phòng chiếu mini xem phim. Tất cả những thứ ấy đều trong khuôn viên của dinh thự xa hoa bậc nhất này.  
Nhưng trước đó Kadaj còn bận bịu làm phiền Yazoo thay đồ, bắt y thay hết bộ này qua bộ khác, còn buông toàn những lời nhận xét kiếm nhã nữa! Thế mà Yazoo cũng chịu khó đổi từng đó trang phục, chỉ để nghe xem mấy lời dirty có thể đến cấp độ nào…

Vất vả lắm mới chọn đc trang phục như ý, đang chuẩn bị xuống lầu, thì Kadaj đột nhiên kêu quản gia lên. 

“Thống lĩnh cho gọi có việc gì?” Lão quản gia hỏi, cắt ngang trò chọc ghẹo của Kadaj lên người bạn đời.

“À, không có gì quan trọng. Mở cái cửa này ra.” Kadaj hất mặt về phía căn phòng bí ẩn ở cuối hành lang. 

“Căn phòng này bị mất khoá cửa, vẫn chưa có dịp nào đi thay khoá nữa.”   
Quản gia lưu loát trả lời, như thể sự việc đúng là như vậy. 

“Vậy sao?” Kadaj tỏ ra thờ ơ, cứ như tiện miệng hỏi mấy việc bâng quơ. “Nhưng ông lại nói khác với Yazoo?” 

“Tôi chưa từng nói khác.” 

“Ồ?”   
Khóe miệng Kadaj nhếch lên, nhưng tuyệt đối không phải là một nụ cười. Uy áp được thả ra, người đối diện trực tiếp với cậu ta liền lãnh đủ. 

“Aaa…” Lão quản gia thống khổ gục xuống. Uy áp của Alpha Thống lĩnh không phải là thứ một Beta già nua như lão chịu nổi. “Thống lĩnh! Ngài phải tin tôi! Tôi là người đã chăm sóc ngài từ lúc ngài mới 5 tuổi!” 

Mấy lời kể công của lão vậy mà lại có tác dụng, uy áp được thu lại, để lại một lão già nằm co quắp trên sàn. 

“Ra Kadaj cũng là người trọng tình cảm như vậy.” Yazoo chỉ kịp vừa nghĩ như vậy thì cánh cửa căn phòng bí ẩn đã bị đạp bay chỉ bởi một chân của Thống lĩnh. 

“Xem có cái gì mà lão già nhà ngươi giấu kĩ đến thế n…” Kadaj nói không hết câu liền im bặt. Không thể không im, vì quang cảnh trong căn phòng thực sự khiến cho người ta á khẩu. Khắp nơi tràn ngập những dụng cụ tra tấn: roi da đủ kiểu, còng tay, xích chân, khung thập tự, … Nhưng những thứ ấy lại được treo ngăn nắp cẩn thận bên một cái ghế tình yêu đỏ chót, chứng tỏ đây chả phải là phòng tra khảo gì.

“P...phòng này là của ai?!” Yazoo hốt hoảng hỏi. Nếu không trải qua sự việc lúc nãy, hẳn y sẽ hiểu lầm Kadaj vì căn phòng này mất. 

“Của cựu phu nhân…” Lão quản gia khó nhọc trả lời. Uy áp không gây tổn thương thân thể, chỉ khiến tinh thần người bị tấn công suy nhược mà thôi. 

“Cựu phu nhân?” 

“Là phu nhân của cố Thống lĩnh.”   
Lão quản gia này cũng là đại thần tam triều, phục vụ đến ba đời Thống lĩnh. Thống lĩnh chết, phu nhân và con cái phải rời đi, nhưng lão thì lại ở lại muôn đời cùng dinh thự. 

“Tại sao còn giữ phòng của Phu nhân đời trước ở đây? Chả nhẽ ngươi mong anh ta trở về?” Kadaj híp mắt nhìn lão quản gia.

“Thực sự là vì mất chìa khoá! Tôi xin thề tôi không bao giờ dám vượt giới hạn chức trách của mình! Kể cả trong mơ cũng không dám!” Lão quản gia quỳ xuống la lên vội vã thanh minh.

“Hừm…” Thấy lão hét to quá, Kadaj cũng bắt đầu tin vào sự trong sạch của lão. “Vứt hết đám đồ này đi. Ở đây giờ chỉ có một vị phu nhân duy nhất mà thôi.” 

Đột nhiên được khẳng định, Yazoo bẽn lẽn cúi đầu mừng thầm, chẳng qua mừng chưa được mấy giây thì nghe Kadaj nói:

“Rồi mua mới lại y chang cho ta.”


	10. Một pha thuyết phục đi vào lòng đất

“Sáng mai em lại đi sao?” Yazoo ấm ách hỏi.

“Ừ.” Kadaj cởi khoá còng tay cho y, xoa cổ tay bị hằn đỏ vì va chạm mạnh nãy giờ.

Yazoo cảm thấy tủi thân, rút tay lại vòng qua eo Kadaj, ôm chặt lấy. Lúc nào sau ngọt ngào tình ái thì lại tạt gáo nước lạnh cho y, thật sự rất quá đáng! 

“Lần này chỉ đi nhận quân, không có gì nguy hiểm đâu.” Kadaj cứ để yên cho Yazoo ôm. Bình thường cậu ta rất ghét những kẻ nhì nhằng dây dưa, nhưng kiểu làm nũng này của Yazoo cậu ta lại thấy đáng yêu.

“Ước gì có thể đi cùng em.” Yazoo lầm bầm nói nhỏ.

“Quân đội không cho phép Omega tiến vào đâu.”

“Anh biết.” Có cho phép Yazoo cũng không dám đến một nơi tập trung nhiều Alpha đến thế khi bản thân chưa được đánh dấu. Giới tính này đã giam cầm y suốt mấy năm trời, từ khi y bị nhận diện là Omega.

“Tôi sẽ gọi về cho anh thường xuyên hơn.”

Yazoo cười. Kadaj sẽ không an ủi, nhưng y có thể nhận thấy vị trí của mình trong lòng cậu ta đang thay đổi từng ngày. Biết đâu chẳng cần đến pheromone tác động, em ấy cũng sẽ yêu mình như mình yêu em ấy?

\--  
Yazoo chưa rảnh được mấy ngày thì nhận được thư mời từ Tu viện. Thư mời Đệ nhất phu nhân 37 tương lai làm quan khách chứng kiến xét xử một vụ án động trời. 

“Vụ án? Liên quan gì đến Đệ nhất phu nhân?” Y thắc mắc là phải. Dù Đệ nhất phu nhân thường xuyên thay mặt Thống lĩnh giải quyết các vấn đề ngoại giao, thì “vụ án” có vẻ cũng ở ngoài phạm trù ngoại giao rồi.

“Cái này…” Ma sơ thay mặt Tu viện đến mời y bối rối, sau đó vẫn quyết định hạ giọng nói nhỏ. “Cũng không hẳn là xét xử. Tu viện muốn giải quyết nội bộ thôi. Tu viện phát hiện ra bằng chứng chứng minh “Hera” là Đệ nhất phu nhân 35.”

“Hera?! Đệ nhất phu nhân 35? Không thể nào?!” Yazoo thốt lên. Đệ nhất phu nhân đời 35 là một trong những Phu nhân nổi tiếng nhất lịch sử, thành tựu trong ngoại giao và từ thiện của bà không ai có thể so sánh nổi. Vì thế Dù bà chỉ sinh được một nữ beta thì công lao và tên tuổi của bà vẫn được ca tụng trong Tu viện như một vị thánh sống.

Còn “Hera” là ai? Không ai biết cô ta là ai, chỉ biết sức kêu gọi của cô ta rất lớn, là thủ lĩnh của phong trào tự phát “Breakfree”, đòi lật đổ Tu viện! 

“Đã thừa nhận rồi, không thể cũng thành có thể rồi!” Ma sơ cay đắng đáp lời. 

“Vậy Tu viện muốn tôi làm gì?” Yazoo cố gắng chấp nhận sự thật, hỏi.

“Dù đã thừa nhận thì Tu viện vẫn không dám làm gì, kể cả công bố tin tức. Vì đó là Đệ nhất phu nhân 35! Nên Tu viện hiện đang cố gắng dùng phương pháp mềm, khuyên nhủ Cựu Phu nhân quay đầu, từ bỏ con đường sai nhầm mà về với chánh đạo. Tu viện hi vọng Phu nhân cùng là Đệ nhất phu nhân thì có thể góp lời hướng cho Cựu phu nhân sớm tìm về đường sáng.” 

Yazoo suy nghĩ một lát rồi gật đầu đồng ý. Ăn cơm mặc đồ của Tu viện 7 năm ròng, cái gì tốt cũng đến tay y, lại còn được xếp một mối lương duyên hơn cả y mong đợi, có lẽ cũng nên trả lại cho Tu viện ít nước bọt…

… mặc dù đối mặt với người phụ nữ trung niên có vẻ mặt quyền quý kiên định như bê tông cốt thép thế này thì chắc cả biển nước bọt cũng chả ăn thua.

“Xin chào.” Cựu phu nhân gật nhẹ đầu chào y, khi y vừa bước vào phòng.

“Phu nhân ở đây có quen không?” Chẳng biết phải bắt đầu từ đâu, y đành lòng vòng.

“Sao lại không quen? Tu viện cũng thật ý tứ, giam ta trong căn phòng cũ của chính mình. Ta ở đây từ lúc 6 tuổi, 19 tuổi xuất giá, cũng đủ quen.” Bà nhấp một ngụm trà, lưng thẳng như tre như trúc.

“Phu nhân vào đây từ lúc 6 tuổi sao? Sớm quá nhỉ?” 

“Ừ. Mẹ ta cũng là Omega thuần huyết, con cái cũng ra đi sớm hơn.” Omega thuần huyết rất dễ sinh ra Omega và Alpha, vì thế thay vì chờ đến đợt kiểm tra giới tính hay cả đời không thèm kiểm tra như những gia đình Beta, gia đình có mẹ là Omega thuần huyết sẽ coi việc kiểm tra giới tính cho con cái là việc định kì hàng năm, hàng quý, có khi hàng tháng. Alpha Beta giữ lại nuôi nấng, Omega gửi vào Tu viện, từ đây cắt đứt quan hệ gia đình luôn.

“Còn cậu thì sao? 12 tuổi mới được phát hiện là Omega, chắc cũng nhớ gia đình lắm?” Bà ngẩng đầu nhìn Yazoo. “Có khi lúc ấy còn đang chuẩn bị chọn trường cấp 3, bận rộn ngoại khoá, chuẩn bị cho tương lai, có thể còn có bạn gái cũng nên?”

Yazoo nheo mắt, không hề né tránh ánh mắt sắc như dao cạo của Cựu phu nhân:   
“Phu nhân không cần lôi kéo. Tôi và Thống lĩnh hiện tại đang rất hạnh phúc.”

“Ồ vậy sao, vậy thì chúc mừng cậu.” Bà ta cúi đầu, nhấp một ngụm trà. “Hạnh phúc với Thống lĩnh sao? Hình như ta cũng có một thời gian như thế ấy?”

“Phu nhân đang nói cuộc hôn nhân của mình với Thống lĩnh 35 không tốt đẹp? Dù cho phu nhân lên sóng truyền hình ca ngợi nó suốt hơn 20 năm qua?”

“Cậu đang muốn tra khảo Đệ nhất phu nhân 35, con rối của Tu viện và quân đội, hay với Hera, kẻ muốn giải phóng Omega đây?” 

“Muốn nói chuyện với phu nhân như hai con người thôi, thưa phu nhân.” Không thể căng thẳng, Yazoo đành hạ giọng xuống nước.

Cựu phu nhân cười nhạt.  
“Lời của con rối thì thật được bao nhiêu phần trăm?” 

“Nói như vậy Thống lĩnh 35 đã phụ bạc phu nhân? Ngài ấy làm gì? Phản bội hay dùng vũ lực? Những điều này phu nhân đều có thể thưa lại Tu viện hoặc toà án, họ sẽ bảo vệ Omega.” Tuy rằng Yazoo cũng nghi ngờ hai cơ quan này thật sự sẽ dám trừng phạt Thống lĩnh sao? 

“Cũng không hẳn. Không có bạo hành, không có kẻ thứ ba.” Cựu phu nhân nhìn bóng mình thoáng lên trong tách trà. “Hắn chỉ không hề yêu ta mà thôi.”

“Không thể nào!” Yazoo bối rối, nghi ngờ những gì vừa nghe thấy. “Sau khi đánh dấu, cũng như Omega không thể tự chủ được mà sẽ yêu Alpha đánh dấu mình, Alpha đó cũng sẽ tự nhiên coi Omega như sinh mạng, không thể tách rời! Đấy là quy luật công bằng tự nhiên rồi!”

“Nếu cậu cho là mười mấy năm trời không bao giờ chủ động nói chuyện, không bao giờ hỏi han, thậm chí ngoài đêm hắn đánh dấu ta, hắn cũng không từng động vào ta lần 2, đấy là yêu, thì ừ, Thống lĩnh có yêu ta.”

“Không thể nào…”

“Ta cũng không thể tin được việc đó, nhưng mười hai năm trời! Là mười hai năm! Ta có thể nhầm được sao? Có thể vì hắn là Alpha thống lĩnh, nên pheromone không có tác dụng với hắn chăng?”

“Không đâu! Có thể Thống lĩnh 35 bị bệnh gì đó? Hoặc do đột biến gen?” Nói đến Alpha Thống lĩnh, Yazoo đương nhiên là sợ hãi rồi.

“Để ta nói cho cậu biết một số liệu mà Tu viện giấu lâu nay. Tỉ lệ tự sát của Omega thông thường khi Alpha chết là 70%. Còn 36 vị Đệ nhất phu nhân, cậu đoán xem bao nhiêu người lựa chọn đi theo bạn đời?”

“Cái này…” Quả thật cuộc đời của các Đệ nhất phu nhân sau khi rời khỏi Dinh thự không hề được ghi lại nếu không có gì đặc biệt. Nhưng y cũng như mọi người, tưởng đấy chỉ là tôn trọng các vị phu nhân chứ không nghĩ là do Tu viện giấu diếm.

“Không có ai hết. Không - một - ai.” Cựu phu nhân thốt ra từng từ một. “Thậm chí, có đến bảy vị còn tái hôn.”

“Tái hôn! Sao họ có thể!” Việc này với Yazoo, hay bất cứ ai khác trong thế giới này đều là quá kinh ngạc. Tình yêu của Omega và Alpha là tuyệt đối vững bền, không gì có thể xoá bỏ, tình yêu đó đã được thần linh chúc phúc - đây là điều toàn bộ dân chúng được dạy bảo từ khi mới sinh ra.

“Chỉ cần không còn là Omega, luật pháp nào có thể ngăn cản?”

“Không còn là Omega?”

“Đúng thế. Làm giải phẫu cắt bỏ tuyến thể, không có tuyến thể, không còn là Omega.”

“Làm như vậy được sao…? Không có hại gì cho sức khoẻ chứ?”

“Không thể nói là tuyệt đối an toàn, cả đời sẽ phải uống thuốc cân bằng hoocmon, Omega nam sẽ mất khả năng sinh sản, một số biến chứng khi phẫu thuật sai sót nữa. Thế nhưng biết tất cả những nguy cơ như thế, họ vẫn lựa chọn giải phẫu để có thể có cơ hội được yêu thương lần nữa.” Cựu phu nhân chầm chậm giải thích. “Hay là cơ hội để được yêu thương thật sự lần đầu tiên?” 

“Tôi không hiểu ý của phu nhân.”

“Vì trải nghiệm của bản thân mình, cộng với tin tức kia, ta bắt đầu nghi ngờ cái gọi là “tình yêu vĩnh cửu của Omega và Alpha”. Những năm đầu hôn nhân, ta vẫn luôn dằn vặt khổ sở, vì sao hắn lại ghẻ lạnh ta, vì sao luôn coi ta như vô hình? Nhưng những năm tiếp theo, ta dần quen với việc chỉ có một mình ta và đứa con trong dinh thự, ta làm Đệ nhất phu nhân của ta, hắn làm Thống lĩnh của hắn. Cho đến ngày tin hắn chết trận được đưa đến, cái ta nghĩ đến đầu tiên là “phải giả vờ khóc lóc bao nhiêu ngày đây?” Lúc đó, đánh dấu hay pheromone thực sự đã không còn tác dụng gì đến ta nữa rồi. Vì thế ta đã cho tổ chức nghiên cứu thực tế trên các Omega có chồng xa nhà lâu năm, và cả trên các Omega goá phụ còn sống. Kết quả quả nhiên là như thế: “Đánh dấu” không phải một lần là hiệu quả mãi mãi. Alpha phải liên tục củng cố dấu hiệu của mình trên người Omega mới có thể duy trì “tình yêu vĩnh cửu”. Rốt cục “tình yêu” đó cũng chỉ là tác động sinh hoá của pheromone mà thôi, làm gì có thần linh nào ban duyên như Tu viện tẩy não chúng ta bấy lâu nay?”

“Nói như ý phu nhân, nghĩa là 36 đời Thống lĩnh trước tuy đều kết hôn với Omega, do chính tay họ chọn, nhưng sau khi đánh dấu xong thì đều không yêu Omega của mình, cũng không ở cạnh họ trong suốt cuộc đời còn lại?” 

“Không toàn bộ. Thống lĩnh đầu tiên không kết hôn. Và còn một người nữa, Thống lĩnh đời 36. Ta nhớ không nhầm trong hôn lễ của hắn và Phu nhân mà ta được tham dự, hắn đã nói Đệ nhất phu nhân 36 là người hắn thầm thương từ trước, là thanh mai trúc mã ở cạnh nhau từ nhỏ đến khi Phu nhân 36 được phát hiện là Omega.” 

“Đã có tình yêu từ trước, vậy thì hẳn cuộc hôn nhân của họ phải hạnh phúc chứ?” Yazoo cắn móng tay. Câu hỏi này y cũng là hỏi cho bản thân mình.

“Lẽ thường là như thế, nhưng Đệ nhất phu nhân 36 cũng là người duy nhất bị trục xuất khỏi Dinh thự ngay khi Thống lĩnh còn sống.” 

“Trục xuất! Vậy có khác nào là bỏ rơi Omega?! Sao hắn dám?” Yazoo la lên thất thanh. Omega sau khi được xác nhận giới tính thì chuyển vào Tu viện sống, không còn gia đình, không được tham gia bất cứ ngành nghề nào hết, Alpha tương lai mà Omega kết hôn sẽ trở thành cuộc sống mới, là gia đình duy nhất mà Omega có. Vì thế ly dị hay bỏ rơi Omega là thứ cấm kị trong luật lệ Đế quốc.

“Hắn là Thống lĩnh cậu bé ơi! Luật lệ của Đế quốc này được viết bởi chính hắn ta.” Cựu phu nhân đáp lại Yazoo bằng một sự thật tàn nhẫn. 

“Chắc phải có sự kiện gì đó ở đây? Không thể không dưng Thống lĩnh lại đi phạm sai lầm như vậy được?” 

“Có thể như thế, nhưng quân đội giấu Phu nhân 36 rất kĩ, ta không thể tìm được cậu ta để tìm hiểu.” Cựu phu nhân rót một tách trà mới cho mình, nhưng lại lệch tay làm trà đổ một ít ra bàn. “Nhưng sự việc cũng có thể đơn giản là Thống lĩnh 36 thay lòng đổi dạ mà thôi. Rốt cuộc thì Thống lĩnh là Alpha duy nhất được quyền có nhiều Omega, nếu không bị ràng buộc bởi pheromone thì hắn cũng chỉ như nam nhân bình thường, hoàn toàn có thể hôm trước thề thốt với Phu nhân 36, hôm sau lại xiêu lòng bởi kẻ khác. Chà sao ta lại cảm thấy lý do có đặc quyền này của Alpha Thống lĩnh là do Chính phủ biết thừa Alpha thống lĩnh không bị ảnh hưởng bởi pheromone nhỉ?”

Yazoo im lặng. Y vốn đến đây để thuyết phục Cựu phu nhân quay đầu, nhưng dường như chính y lại là người bị bà ta làm lung lạc. 

“Nói đến thay đổi, là trùng hợp hay cứ là Thống lĩnh thì đều thay đổi thế nhỉ? Ta vẫn nhớ ngày đầu gặp hắn, hắn là một cậu ấm, con của một doanh nhân nổi tiếng trong thành phố. Vốn hắn không cần và cũng không hề có ý định gia nhập quân ngũ, còn muốn đi kinh doanh viễn thông. Đùng một cái Quân đội xác định hắn là Thống lĩnh, vậy là cuộc đời hắn đảo lộn tất cả. Buổi đầu hẹn hò, hắn vô cùng nhãn nhặn lịch thiệp, nói rằng khi xem ảnh của ta, tuy được phép nhưng hắn đã từ chối xem những tấm ảnh nhạy cảm. Hắn cảm thấy ta là hình mẫu người vợ mà hắn mơ ước từ lâu, muốn cùng ta xây dựng một tổ ấm thực thụ, con cái chỉ cần khỏe mạnh là được, không cần biết giới tính nó là gì…” Cựu phu nhân lâm vào hồi tưởng đã quá xa xôi, nhưng hẳn do thời gian hạnh phúc ấy của bà quá ngắn ngủi, nên chỉ thoáng chốc vẻ mặt hạnh phúc của bà đã hóa thành căm hờn. “Nực cười thay, vậy mà chỉ trong vài ngày, sau khi có được ta, hắn như trở thành một con người khác. Hắn bỏ mặc ta một mình mang thai sinh nở, bỏ mặc ta chống chọi với những kì phát tình kinh khủng ấy. Nhưng cậu có biết điều đáng cười nhất là gì không? Là hắn không thừa nhận Betty là con hắn!” 

“Sao lại thế được? Thống lĩnh 35 vẫn có một người con duy nhất được ghi nhận là Betty mà?”

“Đấy là trên truyền thông mà thôi. Hắn luôn lạnh lùng tàn nhẫn với con bé khi con bé đòi theo hắn. Đến một lần, chính miệng hắn đã nói “Ngươi không phải con ta” ta mới hiểu rằng trong lòng hắn không thừa nhận nó. Lúc đó ta ngây thơ tưởng rằng hắn nghi ngờ ta dan díu với người khác nên mới thay đổi như vậy, nên đã mang tóc của hắn và Betty đi khám nghiệm ADN để chứng minh sự trong sạch của mình. Nhưng khi ta đưa giấy xét nghiệm cho hắn, hắn thậm chí không thèm xem mà nổi cơn lôi đình, giam ta và Betty lại trong phòng một tháng trời. Hắn không thừa nhận Betty không phải vì vấn đề huyết thống, hắn chỉ đơn giản là khinh thường giới tính của Betty mà thôi.” 

Cựu phu nhân phẫn uất, tay vò nát khăn giấy. Yazoo không biết phải làm sao an ủi bà ta, vì đấy cũng là bất công phổ biến trong xã hội hiện nay.

“Tôi rất tiếc về chuyện của phu nhân, nhưng không thể vì thế mà đổ mọi chuyện lên đầu Tu viện được. Rốt cục Tu viện vẫn là nơi bảo vệ Omega tốt nhất, chăm sóc và nuôi dạy chúng ta, lựa chọn Alpha phù hợp nhất có thể có được.” Rốt cục thì y cũng thốt ra được một câu nghe có vẻ đúng mục đích của chuyến viếng thăm này.

Nhưng cựu phu nhân lại không nghĩ vậy. Bà ta phá lên cười khi nghe những điều Yazoo nói.

“Cậu, Yazoo đúng không? Cậu có nhớ ban đầu ghi trong nguyện vọng chọn Alpha của mình là gì không?”

Yazoo khựng lại. Đương nhiên là nhớ, chỉ là chìm trong tình yêu với Kadaj, y đã không thèm để ý đến chuyện đó từ lâu.

“ “Một Alpha to cao, hiền lành, chiều vợ, không có yêu cầu về gia thế, địa vị.” Cái này có liên quan đến Thống lĩnh hiện nay không?” Cựu phu nhân mỉa mai.

“Bà điều tra tôi sao?” Mày Yazoo nhíu lại. Chẳng ai muốn kẻ khác theo dõi mình chút nào.

“Những gì Tu viện ghi nhận tôi đều biết. Biết cậu từng trốn khỏi Tu viện một lần, biết cậu yêu thích vũ khí, có bộ sưu tập mô hình súng khổng lồ, biết cậu ham mê tốc độ, game ưa thích là bắn súng và đua xe. Môn học nào thành tích cũng đứng đầu, nhưng thật ra rất ghét văn học, lịch sử. Thích mặc quần áo đen nhưng chỉ được cấp cho đồ trắng. Còn nhiều lắm, cả những điều Tu viện không biết tôi cũng biết, cậu có muốn nghe không?”

Chân mày Yazoo càng nhíu chặt hơn, nhất là khi Cựu phu nhân đưa tay lên, dùng nước trà đổ ra khi nãy vòng vòng vài đường tạo nên một chữ “Aphrodite” rồi xoá đi.

“Yazoo, việc Tu viện ghép đôi không theo nguyện vọng của Omega là rất rõ ràng. Họ ghép đôi dựa vào lựa chọn của Alpha là chủ yếu. Đặc quyền càng cao thì càng có cơ hội lựa chọn. Cậu có thể về hỏi Thống lĩnh của mình, khi lựa chọn cậu hắn ta có cần xem xét ý nguyện của Omega không? Và theo tin tức ta được biết thì, những tấm ảnh nhạy cảm của chúng ta không phải chỉ mình chồng tương lai mới được xem đâu.” Rồi Cựu phu nhân đứng dậy, đuổi khách. “Rốt cục là Tu viện hay ổ mại dâm hạng sang đây, cậu nói xem?”


	11. Ai là người đẹp nhất

Cuộc nói chuyện với Đệ nhất phu nhân 35 khiến cho Yazoo phiền lòng, quá nhiều tin tức y mới biết, và quá nhiều tin tức y đã để lộ cho người ngoài biết lúc nào không hay.

“Aphrodite” Y lẩm bẩm.

Đấy là nickname y sử dụng khi tham gia ẩn danh vào “Breakfree”. Đúng thế, y cũng là một thành viên của phong trào này, thậm chí là thành viên cao cấp.

Y căm hận Tu viện, chỉ muốn nó bị đập nát thành bụi phấn. 

12 tuổi, khi y đoan chắc mình chỉ là một Beta bình thường dù cha mẹ là Alpha và Omega thuần huyết chuẩn mực, bao nhiêu hoài bão và nguyện vọng y đã nuôi trong nhiều năm, bao nhiêu nỗ lực y đã cố gắng để thực hiện những giấc mộng ấy, chỉ trong một ngày tất cả đã sụp đổ. Căn phòng tràn ngập mô hình súng ống và xe cộ của y biến thành bốn bức tường hồng phấn của Tu viện; Các tiết học tự nhiên biến thành giờ nữ công gia chánh; Bóng đá bóng chày biến thành zumba khiêu vũ; Không còn bạn trai bạn gái nào hết nữa, xung quanh chỉ vó ma sơ và các Omega bị cầm tù khác. Tự do của y bị hạn chế đến mức tối đa, chỉ nội việc rời khỏi khuôn viên của Tu viện cũng không được phép. 

Môi trường sống thay đổi quá đột ngột khiến y năm 12 tuổi bùng nổ. Mặc kệ những nội quy hà khắc và lời răn đe của các ma sơ, y trèo tường, trốn về nhà! Y nhớ ba mẹ, nhớ bạn bè, nhớ trường học, nhớ cả bộ sưu tập mô hình của mình. Nhưng đón chào y là một căn phòng đã bị thay đổi hoàn toàn, mô hình đã bị phân phát cho những đứa trẻ hàng xóm hết, còn ba mẹ y lại chính là người gọi Tu viện đến tóm y trở lại. Lúc đó y mới hiểu vì sao trong trường học không hề có một học sinh Omega nào, vì họ đã bị xoá sổ khỏi cuộc sống sinh hoạt bình thường từ lâu.

Omega không có ba mẹ, không có gia đình, không có tự do. Họ phải chịu giáo huấn của Tu viện, sống dưới sự kềm kẹp của các ma sơ. Cách duy nhất để họ thoát khỏi nhà tù này là xuất giá lấy một Alpha, tuy rằng đấy chỉ là chuyển sang một cái nhà tù khác mĩ miều hơn mà thôi. 

Tu viện luôn nói rằng họ làm điều tốt nhất cho Omega, hướng dẫn dạy bảo để Omega có thể trở thành người vợ hoàn hảo nhất, và như thế cuộc sống hôn nhân của họ sẽ hạnh phúc tuyệt đối. Những điều tốt nhất ấy bao gồm ghép đôi theo nguyện vọng của Omega, và không ít tranh ảnh, video mát mẻ quyến rũ Omega yêu cầu được quay chụp, cam đoan chỉ để cho Alpha tương lai của họ được xem. 

Nhưng nếu “theo nguyện vọng của Omega” biến thành “do Alpha lựa chọn”, và những ảnh nhạy cảm kia từ hồ sơ kín thành ảnh trưng bìa, thì rốt cục Tu viện đang coi Omega là gì? Là “những đứa trẻ quý giá nhất” như họ vẫn ba hoa, hay là món hàng xinh đẹp để đổi lấy quyền lực không ai sánh bằng? 

Yazoo không ngây thơ. Y sống trong Tu viện đủ lâu để biết những bất thường nơi đây. Omega cũng là những con người đã bị tước hết mọi quyền công dân cơ bản, được phủ lên bởi lý do hoa mỹ “bảo vệ”, hoàn toàn phải dựa vào Tu viện để sống. Đã không có gì có thể kháng cự thì Tu viện làm sao không ngại ngần mà xâm phạm? 

Muốn xác định chuyện này, đúng như Cựu Phu nhân nói, rất là đơn giản.

“Tít-tít” 

Tiếng chuông của thiết bị di động vang lên cắt ngang dòng suy nghĩ của y. Nhắc Tào tháo là thấy Tào Tháo đến liền, Kadaj sau 1 tuần biến mất cuối cùng cũng chịu gọi về cho y.

“Mau lên game ngay! Cần thêm hoả lực! Gấp gấp!”

Kadaj hiện lên màn ảnh, không nhìn y mà chúi mũi vào thiết bị chơi game, ra lệnh.

Yazoo lật đật làm theo lời cậu ta. Muốn lấy lòng Kadaj, thành người thân thiết nhất của nhóc tinh quái này thì cách dễ nhất chính là thành cao thủ chơi game.

“Đồ sát thằng biến thái full cây đỏ bên hướng 3 giờ!” Kadaj chỉ dẫn.

Bên hướng 3 giờ, một thuật sĩ tóc đỏ áo choàng đỏ gậy phép đỏ nốt luống cuống vì đột nhiên bị vây công. Rõ ràng người chơi thuật sĩ này cũng không quá giỏi, bị thích khách Kadaj cùng xạ thủ Yazoo tập kích tầm dăm phút liền từ giã cõi đời, văng về thành hồi sinh.

“Thoát game luôn đi!” Kadaj đánh xong cuống cuồng bỏ chạy.

Yazoo còn chưa hiểu mô tê ra sao nhưng vẫn nghe lời out game, nhưng trước khi out vẫn kịp thấy lời nhắn nhủ không mấy thân thiện trên kênh chat thế giới:

G: [Đcm Kadaj! Tao biết là mày rồi đấy nhé!!]

“Ai vậy?” Yazoo khó chịu hỏi. Hô tên Thống lĩnh ra như vậy mà còn dám chửi bậy luôn?

“Quân đoàn trưởng quân đoàn 2 á. Ngứa mắt, cho lão ta nghỉ ngơi chút, chơi game gì nhiều cho hại mắt ha.” Vừa nói Kadaj vừa sung sướng lăn ra cười. Chờ mãi mới có dịp trả đũa lão già bóng lộn này đấy! 

“Quân đoàn trưởng quân đoàn 2 sao? Có phải tên Genesis không? Nhớ cũng lớn tuổi rồi đúng không, ổng lập danh tiếng từ thời Thống lĩnh 35 lận.” Thế mà cũng lên đánh game, lại còn trình cùi nữa…

“Ừ. Lão già bóng lộ ấy trái tính trái nết lắm, không hiểu sao Angeal chịu được lão ta luôn.” 

“Bóng lộ á? Ổng gay sao?” “Gay” trong thế giới này là để chỉ các cặp Alpha x Alpha hoặc Omega x Omega yêu nhau. OxO thì khá hiếm, vì Tu viện quản rất chặt, chứ AxA lại không lạ, biết sao được khi môi trường quân đội toàn Alpha độc thân lại là phổ biến ở Đế quốc. 

“Đồn bảo ổng cặp với Angeal á. Mà chắc không phải đâu, thầy tốt tính như vậy sao lại đi với đồ hâm dở ấy. Tại cả 2 đều chưa kết hôn, lại hay đi với nhau nên bị hiểu lầm thôi.” Angeal là người hướng dẫn của Kadaj, cũng là quân đoàn trưởng quân đoàn 3, có nhiệm vụ bảo vệ thủ đô. 

“Tại sao hai người ấy vẫn chưa kết hôn vậy? Vị trí của họ thì muốn Omega nào không được?” 

“Nào biết. Angeal bảo không muốn để Omega phải lẻ loi một mình. Điêu vãi, ổng đóng quân ở thủ đô cơ mà? Về lúc nào chả được?” 

“Được vậy sao? Chả bù cho em chẳng ở nhà được mấy ngày.” Yazoo ghen tị. Kadaj ở nhà được vài ngày liền đi, một lần đi cũng phải đến cả tháng. 

“Thế nào? Lại nhớ tôi rồi đấy à?” Kadaj liếm môi. Yazoo nhớ cậu ta cũng nhớ. Cả một tuần trời mài mông trong khu huấn luyện, toàn một lũ thô thiển như lợn hơi, rất cần ngắm một thân thể nuột nà thơm tho để rửa mắt.

“Không thèm.” Yazoo đỏng đảnh quay mặt đi. “Toàn bắt người ta tự chơi một mình, không vui.” 

“Hừm, vậy thế này thì sao?” Kadaj chủ động tắt màn hình, lát sau ánh sáng vụt loé, một Kadaj lập thể sinh động như thật hiện ra, tươi cười đi về phía Yazoo. Yazoo mừng rỡ át cả suy nghĩ, lao về phía Kadaj, hòng ôm trọn người vào trong tay.

“Ấy đừng…” Kadaj vội la lên mà không kịp, Yazoo đã kịp lao đến rồi xuyên thẳng qua “Kadaj” va vào tường bốp một cái rõ đau.

“Chỉ là 3D công nghệ mới thôi mà… Sao tôi đã về được.” Kadaj ngồi xuống nghiệm thu tác hại của công nghệ trên trán Yazoo. Cậu đưa tay giả vờ xoa xoa vết thương nhưng không đụng thực vào. Ấy thế mà Yazoo cũng cảm thấy bớt đau xót thật sự. 

“Chỉ giỏi lừa người ta thôi.” Gần người như thế mà không được đụng chạm, Yazoo cảm thấy cái công nghệ này chỉ có làm y thêm khốn khó thì có.

“Tôi đã lừa anh bao giờ đâu nào?” Kadaj lẽo đẽo đi theo Yazoo lên giường. Bình thường vì quá lùn, cậu ta thích vin cổ cho Yazoo cõng vào giường, thật sự là một Alpha thiếu tiêu chuẩn từ chiều cao đến nhân cách.

“Vậy thì giờ hỏi em phải nói thật nhé?” Yazoo nhân cớ lèo lái vào câu chuyện y đang băn khoăn mấy ngày nay.

“Ừ hỏi đi.”

“Vì sao em lại chọn anh vậy?” Mặc dù rất tự tin nhưng y vẫn phải thừa nhận việc tuổi tác và ngoại hình của mình không phù hợp với đứa trẻ mới lớn như Kadaj cho nhiều. Một cô bé xinh xắn đáng yêu sẽ hợp hơn chăng? 

“Thấy anh lên giường thì sẽ thú vị.” Vừa nói tay còn lướt qua cúc áo của y. Không phải thực thể nhưng Yazoo vẫn có cảm giác như bàn tay cậu ta đang mơn trớn mình thật sự.

Ờ, quả nhiên là một con sói con, đúng là chỉ có y mới có thể thoả mãn cậu ta được chứ cô bé xinh xắn đáng yêu nào trụ nổi quá một đêm? 

“Em có xem hình của những người khác không mà chắc chắn không có ai “thú vị” hơn?” 

“Xem rồi, đâu có ai hơn anh đâu.”

Vậy là Cựu phu nhân 35 đã nói đúng. Tu viện dựa vào quân đội và chính phủ để bành trướng, và Omega là thứ để họ trao đổi lấy quyền lực. Thống lĩnh dĩ nhiên là ở trên đỉnh quyền lợi rồi, nhưng nghe chừng không chỉ có mình Kadaj được đặc quyền như vậy. Các tướng lĩnh, quan chức cấp cao, … chả phải tự nhiên Omega lại phải phân thứ hạng dựa trên sắc đẹp đâu nhỉ? 

Làm rõ được thông tin này, lẽ ra với tư cách “Aphrodite” Yazoo phải thấy vui vẻ, mục đích lật đổ Tu viện của y dường như thành công đã gần ngay trước mắt, nhưng thực tế thì…

“Ơ kìa Yazoo, sao lại quay lưng lại thế?” 

“Anh nhắm mắt bịt tai thế nhìn thấy tôi sao được? Yazoo!!”

Kadaj, đồ ngu.


	12. Oan Thị Mầu

[Nửa năm trước]

“Kadaj, tình hình thế nào rồi?” Hojo, bác sĩ riêng của Thống lĩnh hỏi thăm như thường lệ.

“Không có gì đặc biệt.” Kadaj trả lời gọn lỏn. Cậu rất ghét vị bác sĩ này. Cậu không cảm thấy hắn đang chăm sóc sức khoẻ cho cậu, mà như đang nghiên cứu thì đúng hơn. Ánh mắt hắn nhìn cậu giống đang xem một con chuột phòng thí nghiệm hôm nay sống hay chết vậy. 

“Hừm, chắc phải sử dụng thuốc kích thích tăng trưởng thôi.” Hojo xoa cằm.

“Không uống.” Kadaj đã quá nhàm chán với sự nóng lòng nhìn cậu trưởng thành của quân đội. Họ luôn mong mỏi từng ngày từng giờ, chỉ muốn ngay lập tức cậu có thể vươn vai thành thánh gióng.

“Không phải cậu nói không mà được.” Hojo cười khằng khặc, mang ra vài viên thuốc và rót một cốc nước đặt lên bàn. 

“Uống đi.” 

Xoảng.

Kadaj hất tay, cốc nước văng ra vỡ tan tành. 

“Kadaj!” 

Angeal hét lên, anh ta đã chứng kiến không ít lần hai kẻ trước mắt xung đột, và lần nào cũng tự giác xông vào can gián.

“Angeal, ngài nên khuyên tân thống lĩnh biết nghe lời một chút, tất cả vì vinh quang của quân đội.” Hojo đủ khôn ngoan để biết bản thân không đủ kiên nhẫn để dỗ ngọt một đứa nhóc trong tuổi nổi loạn như Kadaj, liền đẩy trách nhiệm cho người khác.

“Haiz, nhưng thuốc kích thích phát triển cũng không phải là giải pháp. Thống lĩnh vừa tròn 16 tuổi, bình thường Alpha 18 tuổi mới trưởng thành, ép cậu ấy dùng thuốc sẽ có hại cho thân thể.” Angeal lại không dễ gì bị lý lẽ của Hojo mê hoặc. Hắn ta đã huấn luyện cho Kadaj từ lúc 5 tuổi, vừa là người thầy, còn là một nửa người cha, làm sao để cho đứa con nuôi này bị bắt nạt được? 

“Vậy giờ tính sao? Chờ 2 năm nữa, khi phía tây được vương quốc hàng xóm bình định hộ luôn?” 

Hojo mỉa mai.

Angeal cắn môi. Cũng là một quân đoàn trưởng, hắn thừa hiểu nỗi lo của quân đội. Không có Thống lĩnh, phía Tây chắc chắn sẽ mất.

“Vậy… kiếm Omega cho Thống lĩnh đi.” Angeal khó nhọc nói ra giải pháp.

“Ồ? Phương pháp tự nhiên mà cũng hiệu quả đấy.” Hojo nhướn mày nhìn Angeal ra điều ngạc nhiên lắm. “Chỉ có điều lần trước tưởng cậu đã tởn đến già rồi cơ.” Nói rồi hắn vỗ vai Angeal rồi rời khỏi phòng.

“Omega là gì vậy Angeal?” Kadaj giương đôi mắt tròn xoe, ngây thơ hỏi.

Chỉ khi đối diện với sự non trẻ của tân Thống lĩnh, Angeal mới chợt nhớ ra một việc, hình như mình chỉ truyền dạy mỗi phương pháp chiến đấu cho Kadaj chứ chưa bao giờ có lớp giáo dục giới tính thì phải…

“Ờ thì… Họ là một loại người không có trong quân đội. Họ rất mỏng manh yếu đuối, cần được bảo vệ…”

“Vãi lúa vô dụng vậy?! Tôi cần cái của ấy làm gì?” Kadaj kinh ngạc thốt lên.

“Không! Không phải như thế!” Angeal vò đầu bứt tai vất vả suy nghĩ cách giải thích. “Alpha nào cũng nên có một Omega bên cạnh để bầu bạn những lúc không ở trên chiến trường.”

“Ồ họ biết chơi game không?” 

“Không phải thế!!!”

Angeal đầu hàng, đành mời một vị tu sĩ trong Tu viện đến giảng dạy thường thức cơ bản cho đứa trẻ đã bị dạy hỏng nhà hắn. Viên tu sĩ hết sức chuyên nghiệp, không những giảng bài trên lớp, khi đi về còn quăng cho Kadaj một lố video người lớn để xem thay cho bài tập về nhà.

“Cho trẻ em xem cái đó có hợp pháp không vậy?” Angeal sợ hãi hỏi.

“Mấy người dạy trẻ em giết người thì có hợp pháp không?” Viên tu sĩ vô cùng bất bình.

“Khác mà…” 

“Khác chỗ nào? Đều rating 18+ cả thôi!” Y quắc mắt chỉ trích Quân Đoàn trưởng. “Mấy người yêu cầu tân Thống lĩnh phải có Omega ngay khi tròn 16 tuổi mà giờ không mở mang cho ngài ấy thì tính cho ngài cưới Omega về đánh game vào đêm tân hôn đấy hả?!” 

Ngại ngùng trước viễn cảnh vợ chồng động phòng trên LOL, Angeal đành câm họng.

May mắn thay, Kadaj trong vấn đề này không trì trệ chút nào, vài bữa đã “thông suốt”, rất hào hứng mà tham gia buổi tuyển lựa Omega cho chính mình.

“Omega này tên là…, xinh xắn, đầy đặn, nấu ăn rất giỏi, tính tình hay làm nũng…” Viên tu sĩ giới thiệu chi tiết từng người một trong lúc hình ảnh của họ được trình chiếu trên màn hình lớn trong phòng.

“Béo quá dẹp đi.” Kadaj còn chả thèm nghe.

“Vậy người này đi, mảnh mai nhưng vẫn quyến rũ, giọng hát như suối, thông minh…”

“Vẫn béo quá!” 

“Thế em gái này, cao 1m55 nặng 38kg…”

“Vẫn béo!”

….

“Xin Thống lĩnh thứ lỗi, nhưng cho tôi hỏi một chút” Viên tu sĩ ái ngại nhìn Kadaj “Omega nữ này có thể bị tính là suy dinh dưỡng rồi đấy, chân tay như que củi thế này, béo ở chỗ nào?!”

“Thì chỗ này này” Kadaj chỉ vào ngực mình. “Nhiều mỡ quá nhìn phát sợ.” 

…

Angeal đứng cạnh mà khó khăn lắm không lăn ra cười, ôm cột vai rung lên bần bật.

“Vậy là Thống lĩnh thích Omega nam, để tôi chỉ lấy nam cho ngài chọn.” Viên tu sĩ rất chuyên nghiệp xử lý, dù trong đầu đang chửi chết mẹ môi trường quân đội ngu ngốc. 

“Omega này là loại hình ngây thơ trong sáng, điềm đạm đáng yêu…” 

“Sao mặc lắm đồ thế, không giống trong video gì cả?” Tác hại của việc giáo dục giới tính khẩn cấp bắt đầu phát tác. Video khiêu dâm đương nhiên diễn viên chả mặc gì, Kadaj lại tưởng Omega sẽ toàn mặc vậy… 

“Hì, này là ảnh hồ sơ chung nên kín đáo. Vẫn còn ảnh trong hồ sơ mật, Thống lĩnh muốn xem luôn từ đấy đi không?”

“Mở đi.” 

Thế là lập tức nam Omega ngây thơ trong sáng lúc nãy biến thành Omega hở hang thiếu vải, bày đủ các tư thế khoe hàng.

“Aaaaa!! Sao lại xem mấy thứ này!” Angeal sợ hãi bịt mắt. Cẩu độc thân vạn năm quả nhiên đạo đức tốt.

“Sao lại không xem?” Trái lại Kadaj lại khá hứng thú, miễn không nhiều mỡ như mấy người trước là cậu ta liền thấyổn. “Cũng được nhưng mông lép quá, chuyển người khác đi.” 

“Được được!” Viên tu sĩ vui mừng, cứ đà này hẳn hôm nay Thống lĩnh sẽ chốt đơn được cho y đây. 

“Không được!!” Angeal gầm lên, chạy lên chắn tầm nhìn của Kadaj, không cho cậu ta nhìn tiếp. “Những Omega này đều là con nhà gia giáo, cần được tôn trọng! Chỉ khi nào ngài chọn người ta rồi thì mới được xem!” 

Kadaj quay sang viên tu sĩ: 

“Có luật vậy hả?” 

“Chỉ áp dụng với Alpha thường dân thôi, còn ngài là Thống lĩnh cơ mà, phải được hưởng Omega xinh đẹp nhất chứ?” Tay tu sĩ lươn lẹo vuốt đuôi.

“Làm gì có chuyện lạm quyền như thế ở đây! Thống lĩnh thì càng phải làm gương! Tôn trọng Omega là điều cơ bản Alpha nên làm!”

“Mang về không phải chỉ để làm chuyện đó sao?” Kadaj vừa thốt ra, Angeal đã biết hắn quá sai lầm khi giao đứa trẻ này cho Tu viện dạy dỗ rồi. Kadaj còn nhỏ nhưng hắn thì không, hắn thừa hiểu Tu viện là cái gì, vậy mà còn phạm sai lầm ngu ngốc đến vậy. Một đứa trẻ mang tư tưởng lệch lạc, trong tay còn nắm quyền lực và sức mạnh tối cao, vậy thì tương lai có thể gây ra những hậu quả tồi tệ đến thế nào? 

“Kadaj, nghe ta nói này.” Angeal tắt màn hình, cố gắng sửa chữa lỗi lầm của mình mấy ngày trước. “Việc ép ngài ghép đôi với Omega quá sớm như thế này là vạn bất tắc dĩ, nhưng ta hy vọng ngài hiểu được là Omega hôm nay được chọn sẽ đi theo ngài cả đời chứ không phải ngày một ngày hai. Mọi hạnh phúc buồn vui của người đấy sẽ phụ thuộc hoàn toàn vào ngài, mà ngài dưới tác động của pheromone cũng sẽ yêu người ta. Vì chính bản thân và vì người ngài sẽ yêu trong tương lai, ngài hãy chọn bằng tất cả sự tôn trọng có thể có đi! Đấy là người ngài sẽ phải chăm sóc nâng niu bảo vệ suốt phần đời còn lại đấy!”

Bài giảng của Angeal rất tâm huyết, rất rung động lòng người, tuy nhiên áp lên tai một đứa trẻ mới lớn như Kadaj thì sẽ chỉ có một tác dụng.

“...có thể không chọn nữa được không?” Kadaj thều thào. Má ơi trách nhiệm còn nặng nề hơn đi đánh trận nữa, làm người lớn sao khổ quá vậy? 

Tay tu sĩ thấy Thống lĩnh nhụt chí thì hoảng sợ, KPI sắp không đạt được thì lại chẳng sợ? Y vội vã đẩy Angeal khỏi phòng, mặt cười nhưng tâm thì chửi bới.

“Ngài Quân đoàn trưởng nói chí lý chí lý, vì vậy để tôn trọng Phu nhân tương lai, ngài ra ngoài hộ cái nhé!” 

Nói xong đóng rầm cửa, không để cho mối hoạ thốt thêm được câu rao giảng đạo đức nào nữa.

“Ây dà Thống lĩnh, ngài đừng để lời của Quân đoàn trưởng trong lòng.” Y quay vào phòng ba hoa, mong cứu vãn tình thế. “Ngài xem chính ông ấy cũng nói á, kiểu gì sau khi đánh dấu hai người cũng yêu nhau thôi, ngài làm gì Phu nhân cũng sẽ coi như là thánh chỉ, tuyệt đối sẽ không oán trách phàn nàn nửa câu đâu. Cho nên giờ ngài cứ chọn người đẹp nhất, vừa mắt ngài nhất là được đúng không?” 

“Nói thế chẳng đúng trách nhiệm lo cho Omega là ta phải gánh còn gì?” Kadaj ngán ngẩm gác chân lên bàn, ngả người ra sofa.

“Haiz, nhưng vấn đề trưởng thành của ngài…” Tay tu sĩ tung đòn chốt.

Không có một Alpha nào có thể từ chối sức mạnh cả, Có người còn sẵn sàng tham gia các thí nghiệm nguy hiểm để hòng tăng sức mạnh cho bản thân. Còn Kadaj chỉ cần “trưởng thành” là đạt được sức mạnh tối thượng ấy.

Nếu Omega thực sự có thể giúp cậu nhanh chóng trở thành kẻ mạnh nhất Đế quốc này, vậy thì việc lo cho cả đời người đó cũng là đáng giá chứ nhỉ? Còn là một cái giá quá nhỏ ấy chứ.

“Bật màn hình lên đi.” 

Tay tu sĩ thấy Thống lĩnh đã chịu “làm việc” trở lại liền vui mừng ra mặt, liến thoắng giới thiệu các “mặt hàng”.

Tuy nhiên không biết vì sử dụng hình ảnh Omega mặc quá kín hay vì cảm thấy muốn thêm lợi tức so với trách nhiệm phải bỏ ra trong tương lai mà giờ Thống lĩnh khó tính hơn hẳn, nhìn ai cũng chê. 

“Mất thời gian quá, ghép mấy người vào một lần đi.” Kadaj yêu cầu.

Lìn mẹ thế tôi thuyết minh thế nào? Tay tu sĩ chửi thầm trong bụng.

Y quá lo, vì Kadaj này là nhan khống, chỉ nhìn mặt không coi nhân cách tính tình, nên lời y nói ngay từ đầu đã chả lọt tiếng nào vào tai Kadaj. 

Đến người thứ bốn trăm mấy, tốc độ lật màn hình của Kadaj đã như sinh viên coi giáo trình Mác Lê, tay tu sĩ bắt đầu lo lắng liệu hắn còn bao nhiêu Omega trong tay đây? 

“Qua. Qua. Qua. Ấy từ từ… trở lại 2 cái trước coi.” 

Cuối cùng Kadaj cũng đã giải thoát cho phím bấm chuyển trong tay tu sĩ. “Người ở giữa, phóng to lên.” 

Trên màn hình là một Omega nam tóc dài, mắt sâu mũi thanh, làn da trắng muốt, còn trắng hơn cả áo sơ mi y đang mặc. 

“Đây là Yazoo, Omega thuần huyết hạng 1, thành tích trong Tu viện trung tâm đều đứng cao nhất, có điều lớn hơn ngài hai tuổi…”

“Mở hình hồ sơ mật đi.” Kadaj liếm môi.

“Vậy là Thống lĩnh muốn chọn người này hả?” 

Vãi lúa chốt nhanh vậy? Đây hẳn là yêu từ cái nhìn đầu tiên trong truyền thuyết đi? Tay tu sĩ thầm nghĩ.

“Ừ.”

Trên màn hình, Yazoo vẫn mặc chiếc áo sơ mi đấy, có điều quần thì đã bay mất tiêu. Y nằm trên sofa, hai chân dài khoe ra, nửa khép nửa hở, muốn bao nhiêu dụ dỗ liền có bấy nhiêu.

“Chẹp, quả nhiên là thuần huyết hạng 1.” Tay tu sĩ không thể không buông lời khen ngợi. “Thống lĩnh có chuyện gì, sao lại nhìn tôi như vậy…”

“Hình nhạy cảm trong hồ sơ mật ngoài Alpha đã đưa ra lựa chọn, còn ai được phép xem nữa?”

“Có Thống lĩnh, các Quân đoàn trưởng, Tổng thống và nội các chính phủ nữa thôi.” Tu sĩ ngây ngốc trả lời.

“Vậy ngươi đang nhìn cái gì thế?” Kadaj nhướn mày.

“Tôi… tôi xin lỗi! Mong Thống lĩnh thứ lỗi cho kẻ hèn này.” Tay tu sĩ vội vã chuồn mất, có kết quả lựa chọn là y xong việc rồi, té trước khi Thống lĩnh nổi cơn ghen tuông thì hơn.

Kadaj hừ một tiếng rồi cầm lấy điều khiển, tự mình thưởng thức mấy tấm hình của Omega tương lai. Người đẹp, tay nghề nhiếp ảnh gia cũng không tồi nên tấm nào trông cũng như tác phẩm nghệ thuật vậy. Còn có một đoạn clip ngắn, chỉ quay cảnh Yazoo ngồi chải tóc. Mái tóc bạc ngược sáng lấp lánh như suối, miệng y ngâm nga một giai điệu không rõ lời, vui vẻ yên bình. 

Kể ra dù người này cũng không giúp được mình đạt được sức mạnh tối thượng sớm hơn, thì có phải yêu đương với anh ta cũng không thấy thiệt nhỉ? Kadaj nhếch miệng cười, trong đầu đã đưa ra quyết định.


	13. Mộc Lan

“Loz, 11 giờ hôm nay tập trung tại sân 1.” 

“Đã rõ!” 

Zack huých vai cậu chàng to con đang đứng thẳng băng như cột điện, làm cậu ta mất thăng bằng, không thể duy trì tư thế.  
“Được rồi, đang giờ nghỉ trưa, chú không cần lệ bộ với anh thế.” 

Loz chao đảo, vất vả đứng vững, nhe răng cười:  
“Cảm ơn Đội trưởng. Mà có việc gì vậy, nhiệm vụ mới à?”

“Không hẳn, bên trên muốn tuyển binh làm đội bảo vệ cho một nhân vật lớn. Quân đoàn trưởng Angeal đích thân xuống tuyển cơ mà.” Nói rồi vỗ vai Loz bôm bốp “Cố lên Loz, cậu là đứa ngon nhất anh có rồi, anh tin kiểu gì cậu cũng trúng tuyển thôi!”

“Mỗi đội chỉ có một người ứng tuyển sao?”

“Ừ, nên cậu không được để đội mình mất mặt đâu đấy!” 

“Cảm ơn anh, Zack.” Loz thật sự biết ơn người đội trưởng này. Khi hắn bước vào môi trường quân ngũ, hắn đã không còn gì cả, không cha không mẹ không gia đình. Chính Zack là người quan tâm giúp đỡ hắn rất nhiều.

“Ui dà, cảm ơn gì chứ. Nhìn cái bảng thi đấu có khi chú lại về mắng anh.” Zack gãi đầu. 

Zack không hề nói quá. Thi tuyển lần này không phải chỉ trong trung đoàn của họ, mà còn tập trung tất cả 12 quân đoàn. Mỗi Đội tinh nhuệ sẽ cử một người ra, sơ sơ cũng hơn trăm người, đấu loại trực tiếp, chỉ để chọn ra một người. Đấy là chỉ chọn ra từ các Đội tinh nhuệ chứ không sử dụng đội thường, không thì sẽ không biết đánh đến khi nào mới xong. 

“Vãi lúa. Còn phải đấm bao nhiêu thằng nữa đây?” Loz thở phì phò. Mỗi ngày 2 trận, nhưng toàn là tinh anh các quân đoàn cả, mệt ói ỉa. 

“Hiện còn lại 10 người, vậy là chú đã là top ten rồi đó, anh không nhìn nhầm chú mà.” Zack vỗ tay khen ngợi. 

“Rốt cục là thần thánh phương nào mà huy động được cả 12 quân đoàn vậy?” Quân đội thích bí hiểm lâu nay, nhưng đến giờ vẫn chưa công bố thì cũng thật lạ. 

“Mất vài ngày suy nghĩ thì anh thấy là…”

“Anh cũng biết nghĩ à?” 

Đáp lại Loz là một cú đấm vào đầu.  
“Anh nghĩ rất có thể là đang tuyển thân binh cho Tân Thống lĩnh đó.”

“Thật sao!” Loz kinh ngạc. Tuổi của hắn ta thì cái nghe về Thống lĩnh nhiều nhất là truyền thuyết và lời ca ngợi thôi, chứ cái thực sự hắn tham gia thì chỉ có đám ma của Thống lĩnh 36. “Nhưng còn chưa công bố đã tìm thấy Thống lĩnh mà?”

“Thì chắc đợt này sẽ công bố luôn? Chứ anh không thể nghĩ ai đủ sức khiến 12 binh đoàn phục tùng đến thế. Lại còn là Angeal trực tiếp theo dõi việc này nữa. Angeal chính là thân binh của Thống lĩnh 35, người hướng dẫn cho Thống lĩnh 36 lúc mới được đưa về luôn. Ổng chính là đại diện cho Thống lĩnh luôn rồi còn gì.” 

“Cũng đúng ha.” Loz thì cũng làm gì biết suy nghĩ, nên Zack nói gì thì hắn cũng gật đầu thôi. “Ủa mà thân binh của Thống lĩnh 36 là ai, sao không ai nhắc đến?” Thân binh của Thống lĩnh chính là vị trí bàn đạp thuận lợi nhất để thăng tiến trong quân đội. Nhìn Angeal hiện đã là Quân đoàn trưởng trung ương là biết. Thế nhưng vị thân binh duy nhất trong cuộc đời ngắn ngủi của Thống lĩnh 36 lại không hề được nhắc đến, cứ như biến mất luôn trong lịch sử quân đội vậy.

“Cái này…” Zack chột dạ, đánh trống lảng. “Ồ Angeal đến kìa, ủa mang theo ai vậy ta?” 

Theo hướng nhìn của Zack, Loz nhìn thấy Angeal đi từ xa, theo sau là một người thấp bé, trông như trẻ con, nhưng vẫn mặc quân trang, đội mũ lưỡi trai che khuất mặt.

“Trẻ con sao? Sao lại mang vào đây?” Loz thắc mắc.

“Chà đừng nói ông già mang theo con trai vô nha.” Zack bắt đầu bật công tắc tán dóc.

“Quân đoàn trưởng có con trai sao? Ổng chưa có vợ mà?”

“Ừ chưa kết hôn, nhưng hình như ổng có nuôi một Omega bên ngoài. Cũng mấy lần thấy ổng mang theo thằng nhóc này rồi. Nhưng hôm nay mang theo làm chi ta?”

“Nuôi Omega bên ngoài? Sao chưa cưới đi? Sinh cả con rồi mà?” Loz lại lấy trọng tâm ở chỗ khác.

“Ai biết, hỏi gì lắm vậy?”

“Anh thân với ổng lắm mà, sao gì cũng không biết thế?”

“Ê ê vừa phải thôi nhé! Cút xuống tập trung đi!” Zack phát cáu, đá đít Loz đuổi đi.

\--

“Xin chào. Tôi là Quân đoàn trưởng Angeal.” Angeal đĩnh đạc đứng trên bục, phát biểu. “Hôm nay đứng ở đây, các bạn đã là những người tinh anh nhất trong quân đội chúng ta. Và một trong các bạn sẽ trở thành thân binh của Tân Thống lĩnh!”

Hội trường ồ lên. Quả nhiên đúng như những giờ đồn thổi mấy hôm nay. Vậy là sắp tới họ đã có Thống lĩnh mới, người sẽ lãnh đạo họ mở rộng bờ cõi cho Đế quốc. 

“Kế tiếp chúng ta vẫn sẽ đấu loại trực tiếp, nhưng đối thủ của mười người các cậu sẽ chỉ có một thôi.”

“Kadaj.”

Theo tiếng giới thiệu của Angeal, đứa trẻ nãy giờ vẫn đứng sau bước lên trước, vẻ mặt kiêu ngạo, mặt hất ngược lên dời.

“Quân đoàn trưởng, đưa người chen ngang thế này là không hợp lệ.” Một đội trưởng bức xúc lên tiếng. Họ vất vả chiến đấu mấy hôm nay không phải để cho COCC cướp thành quả kiểu này chứ?

“Ở đây sức mạnh là luật lệ.” Oắt con vênh váo chen ngang lời. 

“Kadaj.” Angeal nhắc nhở.  
“Không có gì là không hợp lệ ở đây cả. Người mạnh nhất mới có tư cách đứng cạnh Thống lĩnh. Nếu không chạm vào nổi Kadaj, các cậu không có tư cách đó.”

Nghe như vậy từ vị Quân Đoàn trưởng nổi tiếng nghiêm khắc, mọi người bên dưới cũng đã đoán ra thằng oắt hỗn láo này cũng không hề tầm thường. Có điều…

“Tên kia, kia và kia, xấu xí quá, lui xuống luôn đi. Ông anh này, già quá về nhà dưỡng lão…” Kadaj chỉ tay về phía mấy ứng cử viên, tự cho mình quyền loại bỏ.

“Kadaj!” Angeal không thể nhịn được phải hét lên.

“Gì?”  
Thằng oắt con còn trưng ra vẻ mặt ngây thơ vô số tội.

“Đấu tất.” 

“Ôi dời, mất thời gian.” Kadaj bĩu môi, thái độ chả coi ai ra gì.

Quân đoàn trưởng huấn luyện quân tốt thật đấy, nhưng dạy con đúng là méo ra sao. Toàn bộ hội trường đứng dưới nghĩ thầm.

Thế nhưng sự hỗn láo của oắt con đâu chỉ dừng ở đấy, nó đưa 3 ngón tay lên, dõng dạc tuyên bố:  
“Cho các anh 3 phút, nếu trong 3 phút không chạm đc vào tôi thì out hộ cái nhé.”  
3x10=30 phút, vừa kịp giờ đánh boss. 

“Bé con, còn nếu trong 3 phút mà răng đã rơi đầy đất thì đừng có kêu mẹ đến cứu nhé.” Người vừa nãy bị chê già chịu hết nổi, phải phản dame lại một nhát.

“Ha, được thôi, lão già ông lên đầu tiên đi.” 

Vậy là trận đấu đầu tiên bắt đầu

… và kết thúc trong 30s.

“Vãi lúa.” Zack không khỏi thán phục. “Quả nhiên là con trai Angeal, mạnh khủng khiếp. Loz, cậu thấy không, Vio vào trận chậm mất mấy giây đầu, sau đó là hoàn toàn không theo kịp tốc độ của nó nữa. Đoán không nhầm thì mấy giây đó do nó thả uy áp trấn áp Vio, Vio vì coi thường nó nên không ngờ dính phải chiêu này. Mà uy áp cỡ nào chấn động được Vio vốn có kinh nghiệm chiến trường 10 năm nhỉ. Loz… Loz! Có nghe anh nói không đấy?!” 

“Ờ nghe nghe…” Loz gãi đầu, mắt mới rời khỏi thiếu niên trên màn hình. “Zack… Kadaj đó là Alpha thật sao?” 

“Chứ chú nghĩ Beta hay Omega phát ra được uy áp???” Zack trố mắt, chả hiểu thằng đệ cưng nghĩ gì.

“Thì… không thấy mùi pheromone” lại còn xinh đẹp như thế…

“Ừ nhỉ, nó toàn phát ngôn kinh hồn nên anh không để ý, đúng là không thấy mùi pheromone Alpha, trong khi phát ra uy áp khủng khiếp vậy. Hừm, chắc là chưa trưởng thành? Vậy mà đã mạnh thế này rồi sao?”

“Có thể nào là Omega giả dạng trà trộn vào không?” Loz đỏ mặt mơ tưởng.

“Điên à chú?” Zack mắt tròn mắt dẹt nhìn.

“Thì giống nàng Mộc Lan đó…” Loz cũng bắt đầu thấy mình dở hơi dần dần, giọng lí nhí.

“Đọc tiểu thuyết ít thôi. Nó còn là con của Angeal nữa đó!” Zack đấm vào đầu Loz một cái cho ứng cử viên duy nhất của đội hắn tỉnh ra. “Nhìn cho kĩ vào, không lát bị nó đánh cho đến anh không nhận ra chú nữa đâu!”

Trận đấu thứ 2 đã bắt đầu.

“Boby, xấu trai tí nhưng rất khôn ngoan. Hẳn cậu ta cũng đã quan sát trận vừa rồi, thằng oắt con Kadaj sẽ không thể dùng lại chiêu vừa rồi đâu. Để xem nó xử lý thế nào.” 

20 giây.

“Lìn mẹ. Tốc độ của quái vật à?” Zack hết hồn. Không chơi chiêu thả uy áp nữa, nhưng vẫn one hit one kill y như vừa nãy. Đồng chí Boby không hề lỡ nhịp trận nhưng cũng không theo nổi tốc độ của Kadaj.

Trận thứ 3,4,5 diễn ra vẫn đúng y như vậy. 

“Vậy là thế mạnh của nó là tốc độ.” Zack lẩm bẩm, rồi cười thầm. “Vừa hay, đấy cũng là thế mạnh của chú, Loz.”

“Ơ, gì cơ” Rất tiếc cho Zack, át chủ bài của anh đang bận ngắm mĩ nhân, hoàn toàn không nghe được miếng phân tích nào từ đội trưởng.

“Loz…” Đội trưởng sắp khóc rồi đấy.

“Ô đến tôi rồi. Zack, tôi nên chào em ấy thế nào? “Chào em” hay “chào cậu?”. Em ấy có vẻ khó tính, gọi là em có sỗ sàng quá không?”

“Đệch cái con mẹ tôi…” 

Vậy là Loz thực sự đã mang tâm trạng hân hoan như buổi đầu hẹn hò ấy vào gặp đối thủ pvp đã đồ sát 5 người chỉ trong 3’ tổng cộng.

“Chào… cậu, Kadaj.”

Loz vẫn quyết định đi đường an toàn, từ từ làm quen mới tốt.

Kadaj nhíu mày, sống 16 năm cuộc đời lần đầu mới thấy có đối thủ vào trận lắp bắp chào hỏi kiểu này.

“Bố thằng điên.” Kadaj buông một câu, rồi bất ngờ phóng lên, tính kết liễu đối thủ chóng vánh y như 5 trận trước.

Nhưng điều cậu ta không ngờ là Loz to xác lại có thể tránh được đòn hiểm của mình chỉ bằng một cú xoay người nhẹ nhàng. 

“Anh còn chưa tự giới thiệu mà!” Loz rất thất vọng, hắn đã soạn một bài dài trong đầu, thế mà mới nói được câu đầu mĩ nhân đã phá hỏng. 

“Thắng đi đã rồi mới có quyền nói tên!” Kadaj vung kiếm, ra chiêu liên tục. 

“Ấy, ấy ấy” Loz muốn chen mồm nói thêm, nhưng quả thật đỡ liên tục các đợt tấn công của Kadaj khiến cho hắn không thể mở được mồm. 

“Đứng yên một chỗ xem nào!” Với đối thủ có cùng tốc độ với mình, có thể tránh được phần lớn đòn tấn công, còn lại cũng có kích điện khiêm khiên chống đỡ, mãi không dứt điểm được làm Kadaj phát cáu.

“Sao được?!” Đứng yên để làm cái thớt cho em chém à?  
Liền sau một cú bổ trời giáng của Kadaj vào kích của Loz, xung chấn làm cả hai văng ra xa, tạm thời mới chấm dứt chuỗi liên hoàn tấn công từ phía Kadaj.

Kadaj nhìn xung quanh, phòng giả lập này hiện đang tạo không gian ảo là hoang mạc, không cây cối, công trình. Đây rõ ràng là môi trường Angeal cố tình chọn để khiến cho cậu không sử dụng được lợi thế của mình. Tốc độ cũng không còn là chiến lược tối thượng. Cứ tấn công mà thằng lưng hùm vai gấu kia tránh được hết thì cũng vô nghĩa.

Kadaj nhếch miệng cười, cắm kiếm xuống đất, bắt đầu ngồi nghịch móng tay. 

“Không đánh nữa sao?” Loz hoang mang.

“Không thích đánh nữa đấy thì sao?” Kadaj không thèm để ý đến đối phương, vẫn cúi đầu vân vê tay. “Nhưng anh thì chỉ còn chưa đến hai phút nữa thôi đấy. Hết giờ tự out.” 

“Aaaa” Loz vò đầu bứt tai. Buổi đầu gặp nhau sao lại cứ phải bắt hắn ra tay với người đẹp? 

“Rất xin lỗi!” Nhưng thua thì ê mặt với Đội trưởng quá, đành đắc tội với người đẹp thôi!  
Dứt lời, hắn phát động kích điện, cắm xuống đất. Xung điện hất tung đất đá, tiến thẳng về phía Kadaj. 

Kadaj chỉ chờ có giây phút này. Rõ ràng đối thủ là người thủ vững, trong môi trường bất lợi thế này không dễ đột phá phòng thủ của hắn, vì vậy chỉ có cách khiêu khích cho hắn tấn công, nương theo đó tìm sơ hở mà thôi. Cậu nhảy lên cao tránh xung điện cùng đất đá, từ trên cao phóng xuống, nhằm kết liễu đối thủ từ góc chết. 

Nhưng bóng dáng mơ hồ trong bụi đất mà cậu tưởng là Loz hoá ra chỉ là một cụm đất lớn mà thôi. Ngay khi phát hiện mình đã bị lừa, Kadaj xoay ngay người lại vung kiếm ra sau. Quả nhiên cú tấn công sóng điện chỉ để tung hoả mù dụ cậu vào bẫy, rất tiếc là đã bị cậu nhìn ra. Loz bị trúng một kiếm vào bụng, ngã lăn xuống đất.

Đúng lúc này tiếng chuông vang lên.

“Hết giờ rồi. Kadaj ngài thua rồi.” Giọng Angeal được phát từ loa, tổng kết. 

“Wtf? Thua chỗ nào?!” Kadaj la lên, đứa ôm bụng lăn lộn thì thắng, đứa sống phây phây thì thua???

Angeal không nói nhiều, cho màn hình lớn tua lại trận chiến đấu vừa nãy. Ra là trong lúc đột kích từ sau lưng, Loz đã kịp đưa tay… bóp mông Kadaj một cái.

“Trong 3’ chỉ cần chạm được vào ngài là thắng. Ai đề ra luật đấy?” 

“Aghhh!” Kadaj bực dọc không có chỗ phát tiết, quay sang kẻ vừa sàm sỡ mình. “Ê, tên gì?” 

“Loz…” 

“Tên đ gì kì vậy? Lát nữa ra sảnh lớn gặp ta.” Nói rồi cậu tra Souba vào vỏ, rời đi.

“Khoan đã.” Loz ôm bụng run rẩy hỏi. “Vừa nãy Quân đoàn trưởng vừa gọi cậu là “ngài”?”

“Đúng rồi, thì sao?” 

“Chẳng lẽ cậu là…” Sao méo ai nhận thấy sự bất thường ngay từ đầu nhỉ? Nếu có ứng cử viên ngon lành như Kadaj thì việc gì Angeal còn phải bày trò tuyển quân nữa? 

“Ờ, ta chính là tân Thống lĩnh đây. Sau này ngươi sẽ làm thân binh của ta.” Vẫn là giọng điệu hách dịch cùng bản mặt hất ngược lên dời. Chỉ có điều trong mắt người úng não như Loz thì thấy vừa xinh đẹp vừa ngầu lòi… 

\---

“Vậy thế 4 người còn lại thì sao, không đấu nữa à?” Zack thắc mắc.

“Thống lĩnh đã chọn rồi. Thi đấu chỉ là hình thức thôi. Dù sao cũng là chọn thân binh cho ngài ấy.” Angeal từ tốn giải thích.

“Hừ” Cảm thấy như bị trêu đùa, Zack hậm hực. “Cơ mà anh thế này mà sao sinh ra đứa bố láo thế?” 

“??? Có phải tôi sinh đâu?” 

“Với lại mỹ nhân kế không thể chấp nhận được!”

“?????”

“Thôi tôi đi coi thương tích Loz ra sao.”  
Vẫn ôm cục tức trong người, nhưng dù sao cũng đã thắng, Zack thấy mình cũng nên đi khen thưởng Loz một phen.

“À khoan đã Zack.” Angeal bất ngờ lên tiếng, gọi Zack quay trở lại. “Cậu Loz này lý lịch thế nào? Có trong sạch không đấy?” 

“Xuất thân từ Đội tinh nhuệ ai chẳng lý lịch tốt?” Nói xong Zack mới nhận ra ý đồ câu hỏi của Angeal, chột dạ khẳng định lại. “Tuyệt đối trong sạch, thưa quân đoàn trưởng!” 

“Trông cũng thô kệch nam tính, hi vọng không giống người kia.” Angeal đăm chiêu suy nghĩ. Người kia cũng do anh tuyển chọn, nhưng lại thành sai lầm không thể vãn hồi. Sai lầm đó anh quyết tâm không lặp lại lần 2.

“Rõ ràng lỗi không ở Cloud…” Zack lầm bầm nhưng không dám nói để Angeal nghe thấy. Sự việc đó cuối cùng không rõ ai đúng ai sai, nhưng người day dứt nhất cuối cùng vẫn là Angeal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cuối cùng Loz cũng đã xuất trận. Chờ lâu quá :'(
> 
> Zack thẳng nha.


	14. Kệ Mẹ Tao

Zack vào phòng y tế, Loz đang được kiểm tra vết thương trong đó. Nãy chỉ là phòng huấn luyện, vũ khí là giả lập nên thương tích không quá nghiêm trọng, chứ nếu là thật thì lòng mề phổi phèo Loz đã văng hết ra ngoài, chỉ là vẫn đau phải biết thôi. Nhưng mặt hắn lại không có vẻ gì là đang chịu đau đớn, ngược lại, trông như đang phê cần.

“Thế nào, chiến thắng nên vui quá hả?” Zack xoa đầu thằng đệ.

“Hì hì, Zack, làm thân binh, thế là tôi sẽ được ở bên cạnh em ấy 24/7 luôn đó hì hì.” Loz rõ ràng là để tâm vào việc hoàn toàn khác.

“...Thật đấy à? Thằng nhỏ đấy là Alpha đó?!” Zack phát rồ.

“Biết đâu…” Loz vẫn còn cố gắng mơ mộng.

“Biết cái đầu chú! Nó là Thống lĩnh! Có Thống lĩnh Mộc Lan cơ đấy???” Quá bực mình, Zack đấm vào đầu tên ngốc nghếch kia một cái rõ đau, đếch quan tâm hắn đang là thương binh nữa.

“Nhưng mà…” Bị ông anh đập đầu cho tỉnh ra, Loz cũng đã dần nhận thấy mình ngu ngốc cỡ nào. Kadaj không chỉ là Alpha, cậu ta còn là Alpha Thống lĩnh, Alpha hơn tất cả Alpha trên thế giới này.   
Nhưng cảm xúc này hoàn toàn không bị lý trí khống chế. Chỉ cần nghĩ đến gương mặt xinh đẹp ấy là đầu óc Loz lại vứt hết cả lý lẽ thông thường đi, lại bắt đầu tìm cách tiếp cận người ta. 

Zack nhìn Loz tự buồn tự vui như thằng dở, liền thấy một tương lai mịt mù chướng khí. Vừa nói với Angeal là ca này sẽ ổn, dứt mồm cái thì thế này. Là do số anh hay số Angeal luôn dính phải mấy thằng gay đây? 

“Chắc chắn là do chú ở trong quân đội quá lâu, không gặp được ai xinh đẹp nên mới vậy thôi. Để anh nộp đơn xin Tu viện ghép đôi cho chú sớm sớm nhé, thế có được không?” Zack vò đầu Loz, mong nắn lại cái não của hắn cho thẳng thớm. 

“Nhưng…” Chuyện xin Tu viện ghép đôi với Omega thường Alpha không làm khi tuổi còn trẻ thế này, nhất là với các Alpha trong quân đội. Họ hay để khi đứng tuổi một chút, khi quân công đã rạng danh, như vậy sự lựa chọn Omega của họ sẽ được nhiều hơn, đẳng cấp Omega có thể lựa cũng cao hơn, cũng có nghĩa là xinh đẹp hơn. Hơn nữa trong lòng Loz đang có một vài khúc mắc, tạm thời không muốn nghĩ đến việc kết đôi. 

“Không nhưng nhị gì hết! Không nói về chú thì chú cũng phải biết đừng có làm phiền đến Thống lĩnh!” Zack tung đòn kết liễu. 

Lúc này thì Loz thật sự bị đánh gục. Hắn thích người ta nhưng rõ ràng là người ta không coi hắn ra cái thá gì. Kể cả vị trí thân binh, muốn thì Kadaj có thể thay cái một. 

“Chỉnh lại tư trang đi, cả cái não chú nữa, rồi theo anh đi gặp Thống lĩnh.”   
\--

Zack chỉ đưa Loz đến trung tâm chỉ huy, từ đây Angeal mới đưa hắn đến gặp Thống lĩnh. 

Trong phòng chỉ huy hiện không chỉ có mình Angeal, Genesis cũng đang ở đấy, chả biết có việc gì. 

“Angeal, Genesis, đây là Loz” Zack giới thiệu. Hai Quân đoàn trưởng cũng gật đầu chào cậu binh sĩ trẻ tuổi.

Loz đứng nghiêm giơ tay chào hai vị cấp trên.  
“Chào Quân đoàn trưởng! Chào…” Ơ cả hai đều là Quân đoàn trưởng, vậy thì chào thế nào, lặp lại à?

Loz ngắc ngứ một hồi, làm cả 3 người phá ra cười. 

“Thôi được rồi, nghỉ!” Angeal chủ động gỡ rối cho Loz.

“Kiếm đâu ra thằng đần này vậy Angeal há há há!” Genesis thì không nhân hậu như thế, liền xỉa xói ngay được. “Mà lại xuất thân từ đội của cậu nữa sao Zack?” 

Zack thừa hiểu Genesis đang nói cái gì. Anh cũng muốn cãi lại lắm, lần trước anh có phải đội trưởng đâu, nhưng nghĩ đến tình trạng Loz bây giờ anh còn muốn độn thổ hơn. Loz, làm ơn, làm ơn thẳng lại hộ anh cái! 

Zack vỗ vai Loz, bàn giao người cho Angeal xong thì chuồn lẹ. Nhìn Angeal nhân từ anh càng thấy áy nãy vãi nồi… Thôi thì cầu mong thần linh phù hộ cho người tốt.

“Lại đây Loz, để tôi phổ biến cho cậu một số việc cần lưu ý.” Vẫn giữ thái độ ôn tồn, Angeal bắt đầu công việc hướng dẫn cho tân binh. 

“Có gì mà phải lưu ý, cứ đội thằng lỏi con đấy lên đầu là xong thôi. Thay Angeal thay tã cho nó hàng ngày nữa.” Genesis không hề bỏ lỡ cơ hội nào để thể hiện sự đối địch của mình với tân Thống lĩnh. 

“Genesis! Trước mặt người khác cậu phải gọi Kadaj là “ngài”!” 

“Okie” Genesis thái độ vô cùng tiếp thu, hất mặt về phía Loz. “Nghe chưa, nhớ thay tã cho ngài Thống lĩnh hàng ngày.” 

“Genesis! Cậu còn thế nữa thì đi ra ngoài!”

“Làm gì căng. Ngồi đây thôi.” Lại tỏ ra vô tội, Genesis ngồi xuống ghế, tay sờ cổ. 

“Khát thì nước ở đằng kia.” Ở cạnh nhau từ nhỏ khiến Angeal quen thuộc với mọi cử chỉ của ông bạn nối khố. 

“Lười lấy.” 

Thế là Angeal thánh mẫu lại động thân đi lấy nước cho tên lười Genesis. 

Loz nhìn 2 người, mấy cái tin đồn về hai vị Quân đoàn trưởng lại ào ạt trong đầu. Nghe chừng có vẻ là thật rồi nhỉ? Vậy là Alpha có thể làm bạn đời của Alpha thật sao? 

Có cái gì đó lóe lên trong cái đầu toàn bã đậu của Loz…

\---

Phổ biến điều lệ và một số việc khác, đa số là căn dặn về thói quen của Kadaj, Angeal mới đưa người đến phòng Thống lĩnh. Genesis cũng đòi đi theo, nhưng Angeal nhất quyết không chịu. Hai người này gặp nhau tuy không thể động tay chân nhưng chắc chắn sẽ có khẩu chiến, cứ là tránh bớt được chút nào hay chút đó. 

“Vào đi.”   
Giọng Kadaj vang lên từ sau cửa, được sự cho phép Angeal mới dẫn người vào. Vừa đặt chân vào phòng “người đẹp”, Loz liền choáng váng bởi sự bừa bộn loạn xà ngầu của phòng. 

“Ờ… Rảnh thì dọn hộ Thống lĩnh luôn.” Angeal cũng ái ngại với quang cảnh đáng ra không thể có trong quân ngũ thế này, theo thói quen cúi người xuống dọn dẹp. Quân đội không sắp xếp nữ hầu, chỉ có lao công dọn vệ sinh chung mà thôi, vì vốn môi trường cũng không có gì dư thừa để bày bừa. Nhưng Kadaj này đúng là có thiên phú trong lĩnh vực này, không có gì cũng sẽ xáo tung ra cho có, Angeal dạy mãi không xong. 

Loz cũng là người chăm chỉ, hơn nữa Quân đoàn trưởng còn đang làm culi thì có lý nào binh sĩ lại ngồi yên, nên khi Kadaj bước ra khỏi phòng tắm thì căn phòng đã gọn gàng đâu vào đấy.

“Ồ wow, mami đến có khác. Lau đầu cho con đi.”  
Kadaj vui vẻ đón “mami”, vừa mới bước ra khỏi phòng tắm nên cậu mặc độc một cái quần xà lỏn, tóc vẫn còn ướt nhẹp, đưa khăn cho Angeal.

“Ăn mặc cái kiểu gì thế?” Angeal bị ỉ lại đã quen, cũng đưa tay ra nhận khăn như thật, cầm lấy xong mới nhận ra mình đang bị xấu mặt, liền vội vàng ném lại. “Ai là mami của cậu!” 

Kadaj bĩu môi, đành tự mình làm, cứ như thể lau tóc mình cũng là việc gì nặng nhọc lắm. 

“Để tôi giúp Thống lĩnh đi.” Loz chớp thời cơ đề nghị. 

Kadaj nhìn hắn, đánh giá qua lại một hồi, cuối cùng cũng ném khăn cho hắn, ngồi lên giường nói:  
“Lau không tốt thì liệu hồn đấy.” 

Vậy là Loz hớn hở đến cạnh Thống lĩnh trẻ tuổi, cúi người cẩn thận lau từng tí một. 

Angeal cảm thấy chức vụ bảo mẫu của mình cuối cùng cũng có thể trao cho người khác được rồi, vô cùng hài lòng mà rời đi. 

Angeal đi rồi, phòng chỉ còn hai người, không khí trong mắt Loz tự nhiên hóa màu hồng. Từ trên cao nhìn xuống, hắn có thể thấy hết tất cả đường nét trên cơ thể người đẹp, làn da trắng hồng mịn màng của thiếu niên, bắp đùi thon gọn mảnh mai, thậm chí đến cả điểm hồng hồng trên ngực cũng rõ mồm một. Chết, không khéo chảy máu mũi mất. 

“Này, sao mùi pheromone của anh mạnh vậy?” Kadaj chun mũi thắc mắc.

“Xin lỗi, xin lỗi.” Hưng phấn quá, xuân tâm nở rộ nên không cẩn thận phát tán mùi chất dẫn dụ. Kadaj còn nhỏ nên không hiểu đấy là tín hiệu mời gọi bạn tình, giống như lúc ở cạnh cậu ta Yazoo luôn cố tình để mùi hương toả ra vậy. Nhưng nếu không phải ở nơi riêng tư và đối tượng không phải bạn tình, đấy lại là việc vô cùng bất lịch sự. 

“Mùi gỗ thông à?” 

“Ừ. Ngài không ghét mùi này chứ?” Loz lo lắng hỏi. Alpha không ưa mùi của nhau khá là bình thường, xuất phát từ bản tính cạnh tranh nguyên sơ mà thôi.

“Rất hợp với mùi xạ hương.” Kadaj chẳng suy nghĩ gì, thấy gì nói đó.

“Mùi của ngài là xạ hương sao?” Loz vẫn chưa thôi mơ mộng.

“Dở à?!” Xạ hương cùng với hoa hồng, dạ lan, vanilla đều là mùi đặc trưng phổ biến của Omega. Tương tự thế, gỗ thông, tuyết tùng, đàn hương là mùi chỉ có ở Alpha. Dĩ nhiên cũng có những mùi khác không phổ biến như mùi táo xanh, cam quýt, trà, hoa hồi,... hiếm thấy nên cũng không biết nên xếp là mùi của A hay O.

“Xin lỗi…” Mở mồm câu nào là mắc lỗi câu đấy, Loz sắp khóc đến nơi rồi. Nhưng nói đến mùi, Loz cũng cố gắng hít hít thử ngửi xem mùi hương của Kadaj là gì, nhưng chỉ toàn thấy mùi xà bông. Mùi cơ thể của Kadaj thật sự rất nhạt.

“Leng keng”  
Trong phòng đột nhiên vang lên tiếng âm thanh điện tử, có vẻ là chuông báo gì đó.

“Thôi thế được rồi, lấy đây bộ quần áo đi.” Kadaj gạt tay Loz ra, sai phái, còn bản thân thì vẫn mát mẻ nhảy lên dàn máy game, đánh say mê.

Thấy cậu ta chăm chú chơi như vậy, Loz cũng không làm phiền, tự suy nghĩ xem nên lấy bộ đồ nào. Cái con boss mà Kadaj đang đánh rất trâu bò, nên chắc sẽ mất nhiều thời gian đây. Vì thế Loz chọn một bộ đồ thể thao rộng rãi thoải mái, đưa cho Kadaj. Nhưng Kadaj chả thèm phân một tí tâm nào vào việc mặc đồ, còn đưa chân ra ý đòi mặc hộ. Loz vừa cười vừa ngoan ngoãn giúp cậu ta mặc quần, xong giúp luôn cả áo. 

“Mẹ cái thằng đấu sĩ này chơi như dở!” Chơi tổ đội không như ý, Kadaj bắt đầu chửi bậy. 

“Ừ, đấu sĩ tệ quá.” Trong loa, một giọng nói ấm áp cất lên. Màn hình thể hiện đó là giọng của xạ thủ cùng đội. “Sapphire”

“Kick mẹ nó ra!” 

“Nhưng giờ kiếm đâu ra đấu sĩ?” 

Ngay lúc Kadaj nhăn nhó thì Loz liền nói chen vào:  
“Tôi cũng chơi đấu sĩ đấy, có cần tôi giúp không?” 

“Ai vậy?” Sapphire hỏi.

“Thân binh mới tuyển.” Kadaj đáp qua loa, chỉ bộ thiết bị game di động trên bàn. “Chơi được vô luôn đi. Nick tên gì tôi add anh vô?”

“.... Bố mày”

“Cái gì?”

“Nick là “Bố mày”.” Loz xấu hổ gần chết. Lúc đặt nick game đâu có nghĩ đến lúc phải nói cho crush chứ?

Kadaj nghe xong cười lăn cười bò, “Add rồi đấy vào đi”

Trong giao diện game, Loz nhìn thấy thông báo:  
“Kệ Mẹ Tao đã mời bạn tham gia tổ đội.” 

Sapphire nhìn tổ đội mới, á khẩu. Giờ lộ ra ngoài nick game của Thống lĩnh và tuỳ tòng thế này chắc cả Đế quốc cười cả năm chưa hết…

Tên tuổi lố lăng thế nhưng tổ đội mới lại vô cùng hiệu quả, kết hợp ăn ý nhuần nhuyễn như chơi với nhau lâu lắm rồi. 

“Bố Mày, Kệ Mẹ Tao, Sapphire đã hạ gục boss Chocobo Cực Đại, tổng thời gian 10’ 16”, phá kỉ lục server.” 

“Yeahhhh!!” Trong tiếng reo hò vui mừng của Kệ Mẹ Tao và Bố Mày, Sapphire chỉ còn biết che mặt đi cho bớt xấu hổ.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thấy nhiều fic khi muốn Kadaj có một cuộc sống mới tốt đẹp hơn thì hay để cho Zack hoặc Seph làm người bảo hộ cho cậu ấy. Nhưng tui làm sao cũng không tưởng tượng được 2 người này sẽ dạy dỗ được Kadaj như bậc cha chú (dùng bạo lực như Seph thì thôi...) Nuôi dạy tốt, hẳn một người như Angeal mới làm được.  
> Ờ, cơ mà đây là fic angst. 
> 
> Tui mới viết một fic khác về 3some này. Mọi người ghé đọc nhé.


	15. "Sephiroth"

Như đã nói, muốn lấy điểm từ Kadaj thì cách nhanh nhất hiệu quả nhất chính là chơi game thật giỏi, mà binh sĩ Loz mèo mù vớ cá rán thế nào vô tình đã đi trúng nước cờ hiểm, ngay lập tức được Kadaj phát cho thẻ anh em tốt dán vào mặt. Cuộc sống thân binh cùng đường tình duyên của hắn cũng từ đó xuôi chèo mát mái hẳn. Hắn được phân một phòng ngay sát phòng Thống lĩnh để phục vụ Kadaj kịp thời hơn. Thật ra nhiệm vụ của thân binh vốn chỉ là bảo vệ 24/7 cho Thống lĩnh, nhưng Thống lĩnh 37 đã bị Quân đoàn trưởng Angeal chiều hư từ nhỏ, thành thử chức vụ thân binh giờ đúng như Genesis nói, kiêm luôn bảo mẫu cho Kadaj. Lại còn thêm nhiệm vụ đánh game đúng giờ cùng Thống lĩnh nữa… 

Dĩ nhiên, với người đang theo đuổi Thống lĩnh thì mỗi vậy chứ còn bắt làm nhiều hơn thì vẫn chịu, miễn là được ở bên crush. Mà chơi game thì cũng là sở thích của hắn rồi, thật sự không hề thấy khổ chút nào. 

“Sapphire là ai vậy?” 

Tổ đội hoài Loz cũng nhận ra Sapphire rất thân thiết với Kadaj, chắc chắn biết Kadaj là Thống lĩnh 37, điều mà đến nay còn chưa công bố chính thức.

“Là…” 

Đang định trả lời thì Kadaj chợt nhớ lời Yazoo dặn, tuyệt đối không được lộ cho game thủ khác biết Sapphire là Omega. Một khi bị lộ, y sẽ bị quấy rối bởi hàng tá tin nhắn tán tỉnh, cũng không thể nào chơi game thoải mái được.

Không thể trả lời “là Omega của tôi” thì nói thế nào?

“Là anh trai tôi.” Chúa lười nghĩ Kadaj rất nhanh chóng đưa ra giải pháp thay thế. 

“Anh trai ruột sao?” Loz nghe thấy chuyện cá nhân của người thương, liền nghển cổ hóng chuyện.

“Không, không phải loại anh trai đó.” Loại trên giường cơ. Vẫn cắm mặt vào game, Kadaj trả lời bâng quơ.

“Vậy ngài có anh chị em ruột không?”

“Thôi đừng gọi “ngài” nữa, mệt lắm.” Kadaj nhăn nhó. Nghe chữ “ngài” thấy cứ gắn với một bầu trời trách nhiệm, muốn oằn cả lưng. “Không có.”

“Cậu là con một sao?” Chỉ chờ có dịp này, Loz vô cùng tự nhiên chuyển xưng hô.

“Không biết nữa.”

“Sao lại không biết? Cha mẹ cậu đâu?” Loz kinh ngạc.

Đến lúc này Kadaj mới rời mắt khỏi màn hình, quay lại nhìn Loz.

“Để khi nào hỏi Angeal đi.” 

Từ 5 tuổi Kadaj đã được đưa về dinh thự, hai từ “cha mẹ” cũng biến mất khỏi cuộc sống của cậu từ đấy. Chỉ có quản gia, các nữ hầu và Angeal trong tuổi thơ của cậu. Rời khỏi dinh thự là đến quân doanh, đến những đứa trẻ khác Kadaj cũng chẳng mấy khi tiếp xúc, nên bản thân Kadaj chưa bao giờ tự hỏi cha mẹ mình đã đi đâu, tại sao lại chỉ có một mình mình.

Loz cũng không hiểu “hỏi Angeal” có nghĩa là sao, nhưng tiềm thức cho hắn thấy đấy không phải một câu trả lời ổn chút nào. Hắn đang định mở miệng hỏi thêm thì đột nhiên Kadaj hô lên, cuống cuồng tắt máy:

“Mami đến! Cất máy đi ngay! Mau!!”

Không hiểu mô tê ra sao, nhưng Loz cũng vội vã giấu máy game xuống đệm. Gần như ngay lập tức, tiếng gõ cửa vang lên.

“Thống lĩnh. Là tôi, Angeal.”

Tắt game êm xuôi, Kadaj an tâm cho “mami” vào. 

“Hì hì. Angeal. Có việc gì không?” 

Kadaj ranh ma đã quen trốn “mami” chơi game nên tuyệt đối không để lại dấu vết gì, nhưng hôm nay cậu ta có một đồng đội gà mờ. Angeal đảo mắt một vòng rồi ngay lập tức nhận ra nệm giường đang kênh lên bất thường, liền tiến tới lật ra, cầm lấy thiết bị chơi game trong ánh mắt lụn bại của Kadaj.

“Đã bảo chơi game ít thôi. Giờ lại còn rủ rê cả thân binh.” 

Mỗi câu là một cái cốc vào đầu, còn gì là uy danh Thống lĩnh. 

“Còn cậu nữa, rảnh thì mang Thống lĩnh ra ngoài chơi, đừng có chiều Thống lĩnh rồi ru rú cả ngày trong phòng.” Tiện thể Quân đoàn trưởng chỉ trích luôn cả thân binh.

“Hoy mà Angeal, xin lỗi mà.” Đảo mắt một cái, Kadaj liền giở tuyệt chiêu làm nũng, ôm tay Angeal, mắt long lanh.

Chiêu này một khi đã ra thì Angeal chỉ có giơ tay hàng, bao nhiêu tội lỗi của tên quỷ con trước mắt đều cho qua hết. 

“Thôi được rồi, không có lần sau đâu đấy.” Quân đoàn trưởng trong mềm ngoài cứng lấy ra một cái hộp nhỏ, đưa cho Thống lĩnh oắt con. “Này, đồ ngài muốn.”

Kadaj tung tăng mở hộp, bên trong là một dây chuyền mặt sapphire chế tác cầu kì, nhìn là biết đắt đỏ. 

“Đẹp lắm, cảm ơn Angeal. Hy vọng anh ấy sẽ thích.”

“Này, mấy cái này lẽ ra ngài phải tự đi mua mới đúng. Tôi giúp lần này thôi đấy nhé.” Biết mua quà cho Omega, nhóc con cũng đã lớn rồi. Chê trách nhưng trong lòng Angeal lại thấy rất hài lòng, xoa đầu nhóc con tán thưởng. 

“Thống lĩnh mua quà tặng cho anh trai sao?” Loz chen miệng thắc mắc. Mặt đá sapphire, rất là dễ liên tưởng.

“Ừ.”

“Anh trai nào?” 

Kadaj và Angeal cùng trả lời, khiến Loz hoang mang. Loại anh trai nào mà “mami” lại không biết vậy? 

“Ai chà…” Kadaj thấy sắp sửa phải tốn công giải thích, bắt đầu giở thói lười. May mắn cho cậu ta, ngay lúc này một lính gác đã gõ cửa, thông báo:

“Thống lĩnh. Quân đoàn trưởng. Có một Omega tự xưng là Đệ nhất phu nhân đến doanh trại, muốn gặp Thống lĩnh.” 

Đệ nhất phu nhân? Omega? Yazoo sao lại đến đây? Kadaj bất ngờ nhưng cũng có chút vui vẻ, đang định hạ lệnh thì nghe thấy tiếng Angeal phẫn nộ ngay bên:

“Ai cho phép Omega tiến vào! Kỉ cương ở đâu! Tống ra ngoài, không được để y bước vào!” 

Ít khi thấy Angeal nổi giận đến thế này, nhưng mà đấy là Yazoo mà! Anh ấy đã vất vả đến đây, chỗ này không an toàn cho Omega tí nào, không thể để anh ấy đi về một mình được.

Nghĩ như vậy nên Kadaj lại dùng quyền Thống lĩnh của mình để bác bỏ Quân đoàn trưởng.

“Không sao, để Đệ nhất phu nhân ở phòng khách ngoại biên đi, chỗ đó vẫn nằm ngoài doanh trại. Ta sẽ ra đấy ngay bây giờ.”

“Không, đấy không phải…” Angeal bất lực nhìn Kadaj khẳng khái bước đi, để lại Loz đang hoá đá.

Đệ nhất phu nhân…

\---

Hồ hởi đón bồ là thế, nhưng khi Kadaj bước vào phòng khách ngoại biên, cậu lại phải bất ngờ thêm lần nữa.

“Anh… là ai?” 

“Sae, Cựu Đệ nhất phu nhân, Phu nhân của Thống lĩnh 36.” Angeal trả lời thay cho người trong phòng. 

Kadaj nheo mắt nhìn Đệ nhất phu nhân 36. Người này cũng từng là Phu nhân của Thống lĩnh sao? Cùng là Omega, cũng xinh đẹp, nhưng so với Yazoo thì quả thật là thua kém không chỉ một bậc. Mắt nhìn của Thống lĩnh 36 cũng thật kém cỏi. Tên nhan khống Kadaj chưa gì đã khinh miệt người tiền nhiệm.

“Frank…” Sae từ lúc Kadaj bước vào, mắt đã dán chặt lấy cậu, theo dõi từng cử động nhỏ nhất. Sau một hồi câm lặng quan sát, y mới mở miệng nho nhỏ gọi một cái tên xa lạ.

Không ai đáp lời y. Y mím môi, khó nhọc gọi thêm một lần nữa:

“Sephiroth…”

“Sae!” Angeal cắt ngang lời Cựu phu nhân, mắng át cả tiếng của y. “Đây là Tân Thống lĩnh! Thống lĩnh 37! Không phải Cố thống lĩnh 36 Frank! Cậu mở to mắt mà nhìn, ngài ấy không hề liên quan đến phu quân của cậu!” 

Lời của Angeal như sấm sét bổ vào đầu Sae, khiến y không chịu nổi gục ngã. 

“Không đâu Angeal… Hắn đã nói… hắn đã nói với tên đê tiện kia là hắn sẽ trở lại mà… Sephiroth hắn sẽ trở lại…” 

Angeal hốt hoảng ngồi xuống đỡ Sae, lay cho hắn tỉnh lại.

“Sae! Cậu phải chấp nhận sự thật đi, Thống lĩnh 36 đã đi rồi, đi được mười một năm rồi! Cậu không thể như thế này mãi được. Đừng vì một người không yêu mình mà sa ngã thế này!” 

Rồi Angeal bế Sae trong cơn hoảng loạn gấp rút chạy đến phòng quân y, để lại Thống lĩnh và thân binh ngỡ ngàng sau sự việc vừa rồi.

“Omega sau khi mất đi bạn đời đều như vậy sao…” Kí ức tái hiện khiến Loz day dứt. Nếu giống loài Omega cứ phải gắn với đau khổ như vậy, sao còn bắt họ bị đánh dấu, phải yêu thương, rồi kết cục chỉ toàn bi thương như thế? 

“Hở, gì cơ?” Kadaj hoàn toàn không suy nghĩ cùng một hướng với Loz, chẳng hiểu mô tê gì.

“Cậu đang nghĩ gì vậy?” bị phá mood, Loz dở khóc dở cười.

“Frank là tên Thống lĩnh 36 đúng không?” Kadaj đăm chiêu suy nghĩ.

“Đúng thế.”

“Vậy “Sephiroth” là ai?”

Cả hai cùng im lặng. “Sephiroth” và “Thống lĩnh” thì chỉ có thể có một đáp án.

“Làm sao có thể là ông ta được? Ông ta đã chết hơn 200 năm rồi.” 

Sephiroth, đấy chính là tên của vị Thống lĩnh đầu tiên trong lịch sử, “con của thần”. Ông ta vĩ đại đến mức tất cả đều tôn vinh như vậy. 

Nhưng có là á thần thật hay không thì ông ta cũng đã chết, giờ chắc xương cũng chẳng còn. Vậy tại sao cái tên này lại được Cựu Đệ nhất phu nhân 36 nhắc đến một cách đầy thương nhớ?

“Hay là Thống lĩnh 36 tự gọi mình là Sephiroth?” 

“Vậy thì cũng ngạo mạn quá rồi, nhất là cái tên thất bại Frank, Thống lĩnh duy nhất chết vì ám sát ngay tại nhà.” Kadaj cười khẩy. “Nhưng cũng là một khả năng. Vậy tại sao lại “sẽ trở lại”?” 

“Ưm… Cựu phu nhân lẫn lộn chăng?” Thực sự không quen suy nghĩ những vấn đề này, Loz vò đầu bứt tai.

“Cũng không trông mong anh nghĩ được gì.” Khinh bỉ Loz một phen, Kadaj bước ra khỏi phòng.

“Sephiroth”, “sẽ trở lại”, còn nữa, “tên đê tiện”. “Sephiroth nói với tên đê tiện đó là hắn sẽ trở lại”, tên đê tiện đó là ai, tại sao “Sephiroth” lại nói với hắn, không phải với Phu nhân? 

Phu nhân Sae cũng là người có mặt hôm xảy ra vụ ám sát Frank, có lẽ do chứng kiến sự việc đẫm máu này nên tâm trí trở nên bất thường. Nhưng cũng có thể y vừa rồi đã thuật lại những gì chứng kiến lắm. 

Cựu phu nhân… Hừm đấy chẳng phải là chủ nhân căn phòng mất chìa khoá đó sao? 

“Ngươi mong anh ta trở về lắm sao?” 

“Tôi thề rằng tôi và Cựu phu nhân là trong sạch!”

Chà… Sao tự nhiên cảm thấy sự việc này có liên quan nhỉ? Có lẽ nên hỏi thăm ngài Quản gia đáng kính thêm.

Hơn nữa…

Tại sao Angeal lại có vẻ không muốn để Sae gặp mình? Và luôn chặn lời Sae khi y vừa nói đến chữ “Sephiroth”?

Kadaj miết tay. 

Angeal…


End file.
